


Pokemon Chronicles

by Navanastra



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Audacity - Freeform, Exploration, Gen, Original Character(s), Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navanastra/pseuds/Navanastra
Summary: This is a story taking place within the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon world with all its many continents like the "water continent" and the "grass continent". Only this one is taking place within the ancient past. Where many of the ancient Ruins are not ruins at all. But focal points of Ancient Pokemon Civilizations, before it all collapses.Where legendaries where revered as gods or guardians, and where most Mythic's where still young or have just been born, in a time where the first fires of Civilizations where lit, and in a world that was a lot more different back then, then it will be in the distant future.This is a story of perhaps the first Human ever who finds himself in this mysterious world. Traveling its lands and exploring its culture. Along with his two partners and a handful of allies before the great cataclysm happens which will bring an end to the ancient world.Join Audacity, a rather odd and kinda crazy driven Human turned Roselia as he intentionally or unintentionally gets himself into trouble with the locals with his silly antics unpredictability. Not to mention going "Raiders of the lost ark" on some of their Temples or artifact's, simply because he likes shiny things.





	1. Madness in a Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, first fic I ever posted here. If you want to see more work of me then you can find more of it on Fimfiction.net under the same username.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all like this one. Especially with the unusual main character it has.

“AAAAH THIEF...STOP THE CHEESE THIEF!” I screamed as I woke up. I immediately gave off a sigh of relief when it was clear that my nightmare was just a nightmare, and my fridge was still save. Well...for now at least.

The only problem which I immediately noticed though was the lack of a bedroom in I woke up in. OR rather, the lack of an actual bed too for that matter, as I doubt that a 500 euro mattresses is supposed to feel like rocks and grass when you lay yourself on top of it.

Or I could also still be dreaming. Having a dream within a dream isn’t exactly a rarity after all. Especially for someone with my mental state. But enough to that. Time to raise up and question myself where the fuck I ended up to this time.

I hope I didn’t indulge myself in the consumption of way to much coffee again last night. Otherwise my suddenly appearance within a forest might not be such a mad thought after all. The only problems with hypothesis was, that the “forest” doesn’t exactly look like the type of forest I am familiar with where I live.

I don’t exactly recall seeing any palm trees or other forms of tropical looking faunas and floras in an area where real seasonal changes are thing. Let alone formation of sandstone off into the distance with their yellowish cream color.

My gut quickly told me that I am no longer at my home town. Or rather in the same country for that matter. And my gut was also telling me a whole bunch of other things too. Like the typical hunger you get when waking up in the morning.

Can a dream also mimic the sensation of hunger? Maybe...maybe not, I honestly don’t know, and frankly I couldn’t possibly care less either as I suddenly began to miss my fridge in the most weirdest of times. Normally I should be questioning my life choices. But thanks to my almost nightly accruing fever dreams like dreams, such oddities are more of a norm for me at this point.

Either way, I decided to humor this dream within a dream by pushing myself off this rather uncomfortable ground and immediately noted that something was off.

No it has nothing to do with my sanity this time. But rather it was my whole body as a whole. Like...everything just looked and felt a lot bigger around me from my point of view, which is certainly not a normal sign for someone who is an average height man. Furthermore I was also sensing the sudden lack of any existing digits and toes on me when I tried to mentally move them.

I immediately decided to check myself, only for my brows to raise in confusion when all I was greeted with where stubby little legs, a green leaf shaped apron looking thing over my torso and roses sticking out of my equally green arms where my hands used to be.

Red and blue colored roses to be in fact. Pretty but not something I would honestly prefer when trying to hold my mug.

“Uh...I gotta check this out some more.” I told to myself, before I promptly started to look around myself for anything that could help me see myself in my full glory, and not just my arms, legs and torso.

And found I thankfully did. In the form of a sizable body of water right behind me where I woke up. Not large enough to call it a lake obviously. But also not small enough to call it a puddle. I personally forgot what these in between bodies of water are called. But who cares. Especially when I am inside a dream within a dream.

Getting up and wobbling myself over to this “body of water” was certainly not as difficulty as I thought it to be. Especially with the lack of actual feets. But it was still tricky, which is why I was wobbling instead of walking.

After that I quickly allowed myself to drop down onto my equally stubby knees once I reached the shores of this mini lake, and peered down onto its reflective surface to have a proper look at my current form.

What I saw forced me raise my non existent eyebrows even higher at the image in front of me. I say none existent brows because my new face doesn’t have them. A face which was just a green as the rest of my form, with small beady eyes and an equally small mouth on a rather large and round shaped head. What interested me the most though where the three cone shaped protrusion sticking out from my head sideways, along with other interesting highlight such as the jugged dark green pattern which separated my face with the rest of my head, and the leaf shaped shoulder pads which were decorating my...well...shoulder.

If only these shoulder pads had some stars on them. Then I could at least say that I am a general of some sorts. A flower general to be exact, bringing beauty and elegance towards into the battlefield and bringing a new meaning behind the phrase “flower power”.

But alas, it was not meant to be I guess. Even as a lucid dreamer. But the issue is that I am also sometimes far to lazy to even force out my own thought in order to alter these dreams. Meaning that most of the time, I am just allowing myself to simply witness these dreams as they are meant to be. To both keep the sense of unpredictable and surprises still intact.

Like how one would play a brand new big open world game for the first time and just going all “ooh” and “aah” at every new discovery they stumble upon. Because fuck the main quest and its supposed urgency. Because trying to fuck up this new game world is way more interesting to do if the game actually allows that.

That is pretty much every play through of an elder scrolls game I made in a nutshell. But I am just getting myself distracted here when I have much more pressing matter to focus on. Like this sudden sense of maybe deja vu when looking at my reflection. I just cannot put a non existent finger on where I have seen this before.

I continued to ponder these thought for a couple more moment before I suddenly realized in just how hot it was...like really hot. I was basically hunching myself over at the glaring mercy of the tropical sun. Maybe even arid when looking at the sandstone cliffs around me

Normally I should be able to deal with this easily. Since this is a dream after all. But there was also a much more natural and quicker solution to my woe’s then trying to use of my mind. So I simply decided to drop myself into the water and cooling myself off that way.

Simple, but effective. Plus it also felt good like...really good. I basically felt like a completely new man once I crawled myself back onto dry land and irrigating the dirt below me with my dripping wet body.

Talk about getting a wet dream.

“Ah...nothing beats a nice cool bath in the middle of a...wherever I am.” I commented with a happy sigh as I stood there with a massive grin on my face.

From my perspective, I was apparently standing in the middle of a clearing with exotic looking plants and faunas practically everywhere. I would be inclined to believe that I might be standing in the middle of an oasis with all of these sandstone cliff walls surrounding this place. But I obviously cannot know, not with these cliffs being in the way and of course with all of this foliage as well.

This was already getting quite annoying, especially with my now shorter size where everything just looks a heck of a lot bigger than it normally should. But then again, this certainly wouldn’t be the first time that I ended up with a shorter version of me in one of my many, many dreams.

So I mentally decided to just let it be and focus more on the task at hand in getting myself somewhere that isn’t nowhere. So I put on my imaginary Indiana Jones hat and simply picked myself a random direction to travel down to. Which happened to be a narrow path which was at least easy to follow. Especially for someone of my size and my shape.

Speaking of shapes. I decided to give this roses on either end of my arm a closer look as I continued to wobble my way through to god knows too. I quickly found out that I was somehow able to move each and individual pedals simultaneously which was trippy as all hell. But also kinda believable in its concept. Well for me at least.

Quite surprising if I had to say so myself, that my mind is able to conjure up such complex but functional methods of making peddle fingers move is quite remarkable. OR rather make pedals move LIKE fingers if I want to be more accurate.

I sometimes even surprise myself. Just like how I managed to surprise myself yet again by tripping over a root and falling flat down to my face. This is what I get for thinking too much while walking. Though that wasn’t the issue. What WAS though was the slight pain I felt on my perfectly round face. Which should normally not be a thing inside dreams, but apparently here it is which is slightly alarming. I was slowly starting to have my doubts about this as I picked myself back up and began rubbing the sore spot my face where my nose used to be.

Though all of these thoughts, feelings, and sense of doubt where swiftly halted for a later date to worry about when a sudden set of distant sound and noises quickly got my attention.

They noise sounded like distant shouting to me. Which in turn immediately made me curious as to who or what these set of multiple screams actually belonged to. Especially when I eventually started to understand them after a few more moments.

“By our ancestors don’t lose him. How can something with such short legs run so fast?” I heard someone complain as the sounds of crunching leaves and snapped twigs were quickly becoming louder as the seconds ticked by.

I obviously wasn’t sure what to make of this situation as I was still busy trying to process the green bleeding nose I don’t have.

I would have gladly exercised these thoughts a little bit longer if the rustling and stomping wasn’t getting so damn close to me on such an alarming rate. In fact, their were directly moving towards me if wasn’t going mad again too much.

A rather worrisome realizations to realize, especially when these voices sounded quite angry and pissed too. Not to mention big when judging the small tremors around me as they quickly got closer and closer.

Is this going to devolve itself into a nightmare?

“You my be quick on your feet, but you cannot evade us or out run us for much long your hear me. We will have your head, your DAMN HEAD YOU FILTHY THIEF!” I heard a very deep and obviously pissed off sounding voice scream which was certainly not helping with all of my other problems I was currently dealing with.

I wasn’t exactly sure what the hell to do afterwards before my entire being got smack back into the bushes when something of similar size and weight to me slammed into me with the force of a fully loaded shopping cart rolling down a hill.

It was somewhat painful, confusing and even quite the knock back was I was force through a bush and out into a small clearing where the sun was once again greeting me with its unholy heat and stupidly bright light.

I would normally be complaining about it when a certain something or someone wasn’t crushing the every living life out of me with it's surprisingly impressive weight. Which was certainly more than I expected.

“For the love off...get off of me.” I stated as I pushed the thing off of me and rolled myself onto my back.

I was about to say more when the rather interesting but familiar looking visage of the creature laying next to me didn’t gave me the same sense of Deja vu as it did when I first saw my reflection on that body of water back then.

Though such ideas were quickly pushed back into the drawer when the two massive figures from before suddenly revealed themselves as they jump out from behind the trees and bushes in front of me.

It was none other than a Typhlosion and a Rhydon. Both of them wearing shit on their torsos that kinda looked like armor with large broad spears being held in both of their hands, claws or paws or whatever.

The fact that I was able to just casually name these two right out from the gecko also made me finally realize where all of these senses of Deja Vu where coming from. Pokemon’s Pokemon’s was the answer. These where god damn pokemons. I am a pokemon. Heck I even also just remembered the name of the pokemon I am along with the V eared orange dude next to me.

I am a Roselia and that rude jackass next to me is a Victini. Holy shit...I just discovered barging rights central with this. I would normally be inclined to make good use of this amazing knowledge if I wasn’t being threatened by a pair of over sized pointy boys. All I have for personal defense against these pissed off looking pokes was an unconscious looking Pokemon to my left and some really nice smelling flowers on my arms where my hands once used to be.

I highly doubt that these pair of combos are really going to do much for me when push suddenly comes to shove between the three of us. Especially when my knowledge of god damn pokemon’s isn’t exactly that big. I got enticed by other games after gen 4 was out I believe. After that, the remaining tit bits of information I got where from online fanboys and the internet at large.

So excuse me if I am acting a bit lost here.

“Ha...we finally caught up with this little thief, but it seems that he accidentally run into his little partner apparently. Perfect. Two thief's for one job” The big rhino dinosaur looking dude stated, which in turn, immediately removed my sense of fear and intimidation at this ridiculous claim of his.

I crossed by arms and puckered my lips at them. “Excuuuuuse me? Are you two serious? Your original target over here just HAPPENED to run into a random person in the middle of the woods and you just so CASUALLY assume that I am in cahoots with him? How narrow minded and dense are you?” I accused before finally getting up to make myself look taller.

Which was as effective as it will be for someone of my size. But hey, it's the thought that counts, not the actual intended effect behind it.

Either way, the big Rhino looking duded was obviously not pleased by my sudden outburst as he glared daggers at me.

“WHAT! YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO INSULT ME YOU FILTHY SCUM. I WILL PRESENT YOUR LIFELESS CROPS TO KING ASHUR FOR THIS.” He threatened, before aiming both his horn and spear at me, which his friend to his left mimicked.

My bravado was somewhat diminished after that, as I was reminded that I was still out of my element here and have no coherent clue as to what to do.

I was also momentarily surprised at the given concept that pokemon here actually kill one another. Family friendly my ass. But such thought were swiftly kicked out through the door as an Idea quickly replace them.

“WAIT.” I announced while holding my rose colored flowers in front of me before pointing one at the Typhlosion to my right. “You there, do you perhaps have any testicles on you by any chance?” I asked, causing both of them to halt their advances in sheer confusion at my odd and perhaps even lewd question.

The Typhlosion in particular seemed especially lost. “Uh...” Was all he managed to utter out before shaking his head and glaring back at me. “Of course...but what does it matter?” He demanded before the flames on his back flared up to show his discontent.

This was all the information I needed to enact my brilliant plan in making my first new enemies in this here brand new world and most likely a heck of a lot more if this shit keeps up. So with that, I gathered as much retard powers I could muster before picking up a large random stick next to me and charging forward.

“YOOOOOOLOOOOOOOOO!” I screamed from the top of my lungs as I charged these pair of confused looking pokemon in front of me with the intention of bloody murder in my eyes.

The desire to murder a pair of balls to be exact. But I personally like the former rather then the latter as it sounds a lot more hardcore and EVIL.

“And duck.” I quickly stated as I duck myself away from an attempted strike from the Typhlosion in front of me before continuing on my momentum with an epic looking ground slide underneath the dudes legs and waking him right into his crotch where his aforementioned pearls where proudly displayed as well. Causing the stick to break at the sheer impact force as I to slid past him.

The effects of my low blow attack of were more or less immediate as the poor dude behind me went absolutely stiff after I slid by him before simply falling over like a freshly chopped tree. The accompanied moans and silent whimpers which followed sounded rather pathetic in comparisons to the low and tough sounding voice he sported earlier.

But whatever, one down one to go. Which is what I would I have said out loud if I wasn’t suddenly too busy flying through the air before smashing into a tree, HARD.

The pain which followed was also far to real for it to be a simple dream. Which was causing my believes of this still being a dream to sink in even further, along with my body down the length of this tree. Who was at least kind enough to put a hold on my flight trajectory in the most unceremonious way possible.

I was already feeling sore all throughout my plant base body which is certainly not helping. Even more so when was forced to roll myself out of the way to avoid a living fright train from slamming into me yet again. That poor tree behind me didn’t stand a chance at the sheer weight and force of that gray colored beast as he simple smashed through its trunk. Though as a form of karma, he did still received a heavy gong to his head as the second tree behind the first held firm.

Certainly giving me enough time to get up and increasing the distance a little bit while my now adrenaline filled mine was running a million and one miles per hour. Why a million and one miles per hour? Cause I wanna be fancy that’s why.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit...” I thought to myself repeatedly as I was desperately looking around myself for a possible solution.

“What to do what to do. I obviously don’t know any pokemon moves and how to bloody use them? Argh...curse my rusty pocket monster knowledge.” I also thought as I looked back at the Rhino dinosaur behind me as he was currently busy to regain his bearings as he also retrieved his spear.

It was then when another idea sprung into mind as the guy finally turned himself back around to face. He looked pisses, especially when he was visibly snorting through his nostril like a bull who is about to charge.

I know he will, which is why I made sure to quickly place myself right between him and a thick tree behind me to act as the basis for this new plan.

“You...” the big dude then stated. I will squash you and then throw your lifeless carcass somewhere at the desert to rot.” He threatened before suddenly charging forward, with his horn and spear lowered to impale me.

I held my ground, even though most of my more rational senses told to run or dodge out of the away. But I ignored these voices. Waiting instead for the perfect moment to dodge out of the way and at the perfect time to insure that my plan actually comes into flourishing in the way I imagine it.

I greeted my teeth in anticipation as he was almost on top of me.

“YOU ARE DEAD!” The Rhydon screamed as he mere meters away from me.

“Nope.” I quickly stated as I dodged out of the way at the last second before his wicked deeds could succeed.

His speed and momentum at that point was far to great for him to quickly stop himself before once again smashed head first into another tree. Breaking through its base with ease and slamming right into another right behind it. Stopping him dead in his tracks once more as most of his force was absorbed by the first tree he smashed through.

Heck, he even got his horn stuck this time. Which was a nice little bonus. I originally was just planning for him to hit his head hard enough to get dazed and then dropping his spear again like how he did during his first attempt to flatten me.

This was basically my cue to enact numero dos of my plan as he was struggling to get his horn free. I dashed forward as fast as my stubby little legs could before picking up the oversized spear with a bit of difficulty.

But once I had it, I immediately began looking for a certain “plot hole” at the rhydon’s back end as he was still struggling to pull himself out.

I eventually found it before holding the back end of the spear in front of me, and prepared myself for an epic thrust.

“GET SHAFTED BITCH YALALALALALALALALAAAAAA!” I screamed before ramming the butt end of the spear right into the rhydon’s posterior with as much strength and power I could muster.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAARG!” The rhydon screamed as he violently jerked forward. Smashing himself right through the trunk before impacting and burying his head into the ground which was enough to finally knock him out as well and bringing him out of commission. It looked quite hilarious to see his now double tailed ass pointing upwards in the end, but I felt far too exhausted and sore all over my boy to really allow myself the smallest of chuckles.

I was huffing and puffing as I started to look around myself to assess the overall damage I have caused. Two knocked out Pokemon’s and three fallen trees. All in a day's work, and I haven’t even started breakfast yet.

But now that my adrenaline was fading away. I was finally able to really realize the honest and almost horrifying truth of my situation.

This was not a dream, as both the pain and overall exhaustion all over my body proved it.

This was real, and I am a pokemon...somehow.

My left eye started to twitch as only one word came out of my mouth.

“...fuck.” before finally going ape shit.


	2. Hello Vic

Chapter 2: Hello Vic

 

“Harumph...for fuck sake...why is this a lot harder than I...originally thought it would be? Is this just guy just...that heavy or am I just a total...pussy? Either way, this better be fucking worth it.” I grunted as I slowly pushed my way through this foliage while carrying Victini on my back.

 

I tried pulling him at first, until I realize that how difficult it would be with those butt wings of his getting wedged on almost anything, along with his large V shaped ears. So I was promptly forced to just carry him instead, which was a choir in on itself as one can imagine.

 

Certainly a lot harder and more tedious then just dragging ass through the floor.

 

Granted I was never exactly big in sports or exercise in general. But even with my couch potato status, this is fairly ridiculous. I was never this weak, especially when I had to literally carry sacks full of potatoes from and to my house almost everyday at some point.

 

But whatever, I already came this far with that unconscious firefly on top of me. It would be kind of a dick move to just let him rot here, even though I am a dick sometimes. If this guy already gets knocked from just crashing into someone, then that already proofs as to who is the more robust person of the two of us.

 

But either way, my stubby little legs are already starting to feel sore as I continued to slowly drag myself through these faunas and bushes in order to get myself as much distant from the two unconscious pokemon’s as I possibly can. Cause I am sticking around to see what these pair of jokesters will do once they wake up.

I doubt that they are really going to start looking for me after that humiliating defeat they have suffered from. But one can never be to careful after all. Especially in regards to real life pokemon’s.

 

And speaking of being careful, I really need to find a good place to rest up as well so that I can finally sit down for once and access my situation a little bit more carefully.

Plus I also need to drop of this burden on top of me as well. For very obvious reasons.

“Ah...finally a clearing.” I sighed as I finally came face to face with a nice little pond surrounded by bushes and palm trees on one side and a cliff wall on the other.

 

This place is perfect. Especially with the small cave off to my right which will serve as a nice little hiding spot and a place to get some well needed shade from this unforgiving sun.

 

Not really sure what version of the Pokemon world this is, but this one apparently has two moons, which are also visible during the day by the looks of it. I can’t really remember if either the anime or the games ever ever depicted two moons being a thing in the Pokemon world, but if it did then well...then I guess it did.

 

Either way, once I reached the cave, I immediately relieve myself of my luggage at the quickest and easiest way possible. By simply dropping the unconscious Victini onto the floor with loud and somewhat painful sounding thud. Especially when it was his head that hit the ground first which almost made me cringe.

 

“He will be fine...I mean Pokemon’s are know to be quite robust. Especially when thinking back at the games and cartoon at least.” I commented as I eventually started to look around myself.

 

I hummed. “Not a very big cave. But it will service. For someone of my size at least” I once again commented.

 

The cave in particular wasn’t exactly that big as I previously commented. It is more like an indentation into the rock wall and then a proper cave. But even so, it still serves its purpose in giving me some shade and shelter.

 

I eventually sighted. “Man... this is certainly some really weird shit here. I can’t even remember what happened to me exactly. Like...how did I got here and so on. But wait...one thought at a time. Now what exactly is the last thing I do remember?” I asked myself as I immediately starting to thing on the last tit bits of memory I can remember up to this point. And by this point I obviously mean before I woke up here.

 

“Lets see...I think that I went back home last night after spending most of my day at the mall with a few of my cousins. Then I immediately went home afterwards on a buss because cars are...” I immediately stopped when I realized something. “Wait...why I am standing while thinking when I can be sitting and thinking? Damn my lack of focus.” I stated with a frown before finally giving my legs the rest they deserve by...well sitting myself down.

 

Which is as comfortable as one can imaging when sitting down on a stone hard floor.

 

“Ok lets see, I got on the bus yesterday and drove away home with it before finally exiting on my stop and walking the few couple of meters down the street before finally reaching my front lawn and opening my...” The memory then suddenly stopped right there which caused me to blink.

 

“Wait...what?”

 

I tried again, but like before there was...nothing. Nothing at all at that point. I firmly remember everything except for that final moment. Did maybe something happened? Did the front entrance to my house suddenly turned into a inter-dimensional portal? That is so confusing. Which is normally the other way around as I like to confuse peoples around me instead and not myself.

 

I eventually shook my head to clear my thoughts. “Ah, what does it matter really? I mean, I am basically living the dream of a lot of Pokemon fans back at home, and I never even asked for it. If only I can record this somehow and then send it off to the internet. Granted most people's will most likely think that my recording may be fake. But the wave of disbelieve are eventually going to turn into suspicion when I send more and more of these recordings online. Especially when it becomes really clear that all of them are continuous videos with not cuts or scene changes. Oh the amount of peoples who are going to be jelly and confused at same time as I also personally rub it into their faces everyone’s faces life on camera. A camera, a kingdom for a camera.” I announced at the end while waving my right flower daringly above me.

 

This sudden outburst unfortunately had the unwanted side effect of waking up my companion next to me as I heard him moan and steer.

 

I said unfortunately because I still have no idea if I should dub him a friendly or not. Something I should have thought about before I decided to take him with me.

 

Oh well, only one way to find out.

 

“Ugh....what happened? Where am I” Victini muttered, which was the most generic response ever for someone who was knocked unconscious.

But who I am to judge, especially when I was the reason why he got knocked out in the first place.

 

“You are in a cave. That is all I can say really.” I casually responded as I crossed my arms, which was a little bit awkward to do thanks to my large flower hands.

 

“Wha...what?” Victini responded as he slowly opened his eyes. He even tried to push himself up before collapsing back down onto the floor with a grunt.

 

“Argh...why does my head hurt so much.” he moaned while rubbing it.

 

“Probably has something to do with the fact that you first run into me and hit your head when you...fell.” I responded, obviously trying to avoid saying that I dropped him like a sack of potatoes earlier.

 

He finally looked at me with his blue eyes. “I...I run into you?” He asked in confusion before his eyes suddenly widened. “Wa-wait...my pursuers...where are their?” He panicked before once again trying to get up before his head quickly told him otherwise.

 

He hissed as he held his head with one hand before sitting back down. I on the other hand just watched as I found this situation far to perplexing to really do anything, as I was still trying to coop with the reality that I somehow ended up in the Pokemon world.

 

But I quickly dispelled these thoughts and question out of my mind as they would do absolutely nothing for me at the moment. Though is compensation, my mind immediately gravitated to the concept of food because...what else should I be thinking about besides food? Not to mention asking myself the very important questions these Pokemon’s maybe know how to make some good cheese or coffee for me. Because I can seriously need either of them to help me get my thoughts straight, and to also give me a bit of a confidence boost knowing that two of my favorite items of consumption do exist in this strange new world as well.

 

I can easily live without...

 

“Hey...uh...can you...maybe tell me what happened to the Pokemon’s who were after me not to long ago? I could have sworn that they were chasing me before I...well got knocked out.” The Victini in front of me suddenly question. Which in turn forced me out of my own thoughts and back into the reality at hand.

 

“Ah yes...I should probably deal with him first.” I thought to myself before quickly regaining my composure.

 

“Well...”I began. “You certainly don’t need to worry about your pursuers anymore because...well...they are certainly going to be busy with their own problems then trying to catch you. So you are totally save...well...as save one can be in the middle of nowhere I guess.” I responded before looking over my shoulder to view outside world.

 

Victini simply nodded. Which was good because openly telling him what I meant by the term of “to busy with their own problems” might not be a the best first impression to make towards a stranger.

 

Victini then once again tried to get up, which again proved to be difficult. Though this time I actually decided to help him out and not be a total dick for once by offering my arm for him to grab on.

 

I pulled him up before he was finally standing under his own power. Well, somewhat under his power as he immediately leaned into me as his left leg gave way.

 

“Hey...is your left leg maybe broken or something?” I asked while trying to keep him steady with my own limited strength here.

 

Victini shook his head. “No I don’t think so...or at least it doesn’t feel like it. I think I just over strained a muscle in their while weaving and dodging past rocks, trees and whatever else while trying to run at the same time. I...I think I just need to rest a bit and all should be good.” He explained.

 

I nodded before gently letting him back down so that he can sit.

 

Victini then sighted before looking up at me with a great sense of curiosity.

 

He eventually tilted his head. “You know, their aren’t that many Grass type Pokemon’s out here. Well...as far as I know. “He stated while scratching his head. “But still, I am not sure how it happened, but I think that I have you to thank for the fact that these guards haven’t caught me. So... for that I like to extend my thanks to you. I hate to imagine what these pokemon’s would have done to me if they did caught me. So again...thanks.” He announced while giving me a quite genuine smile.

 

I nodded while returning the gesture.

 

“Anyway...I am Victini. Nice to meet you. But...who might you be...I mean...I don’t even know what species you are. To not sound rude of course.” He asked.

 

I was about to reply before I quickly stopped myself as a thought suddenly entered my head.

 

“Wait should I really give him my real name? What did that one Rhino looking dude said? Audacity? Well yea...yeah I think that could work. Especially given my characters. Why haven’t I thought of this before?” I thought to myself.

 

I nodded to myself as a decision was made. Not just for the fun factor. But also for the fact that I don’t exactly feel very comfortable in giving a complete stranger my real name. Just like how one would not in the internet either.

 

So I smiled before refocusing my attention back too Victini here.

 

“Audacity. Just call me Audacity, and also, my species are known as Roselia’s. A grass and poison type hybrid if you want to know.” I responded while looking quite proud.

 

Victini tilted this head. “Audacity? Kinda strange but...a name is a name after all.” He smiled with a nod.

 

“Say...” I began as it was my turn to be curious.” Why exactly where these Pokemon’s after you anyway? I mean, they called you a thief when they chased you. So what exactly did you stole?” I asked while resting my roses against my thigh.

 

Victini...or maybe Vic for short sighted. “Nothing to serious. It was just food, food from the market stands because I was...”his stomach rumbled.”... or still am hungry. That is all I ever wanted to steal. Because I was...getting desperate.” He responded with a sadness.

 

I was confused by this. “Wait...all this commotion for some simple food? Are their rules really that harsh?” I asked, mostly to myself then aimed to him.

 

Victini looked off to the side. “Well...maybe. But I also caused a lot of damage too while trying to get away from then. Like toppling over stands and other things in panic. But...I am not sure. I find this very confusion myself as well.” He answered.

 

Now I was even more perplexed. “Wait, aren’t you from around here?” I asked, to which I quickly got a simple nod from Vic in front of me.

 

I hummed. “Well...I guess that makes two of us then.” I commented.

 

Victini’s stomach continued to rumble after that, which also made me remember the fact that I am feeling quite hungry as well.

 

The adrenaline rush I had earlier really must have sapped a lot of energy out of me, which is certainly a rarity. Because a couch potato status. Maybe in playing certain games but...a real life and death situation is obviously a whole different beast compared to that.

 

Either way, feeling hungry is really uncomfortable. So I immediately turned my eyes to look outside to see if anything near us is even remotely eatable. And thankfully their is, as some of those palm trees at the other side weren't just some fancy decorations. But in fact, some of them are actually Date tree’s when judging them by the lumps of red fruits hanging right beneath them. A lot of them even looked fairly ripe, even from here.

 

I have tasted Dates before, so I know that these fuckers are at least something I can eat without being to picky about it.

 

I quickly got back up after that. Before making my way over to the closest Date tree and mentally cursing the sun high above. Though it doesn’t exactly feel as uncomfortable as I originally thought. Would make sense, since plants do need sunlight to poop out air and do other things with it. Like creating a solar beam in my case which would totally be awesome if I ever get to learn to fire one. But still, it is hot, bright, and generally a bitch in being outside.

 

The tropics already suck enough, a desert is even worse, especially at night.

 

“Hey...what are you doing?” Victini eventually called out as I was standing in front of those aforementioned Date trees to stare up at the bundles of goodies hanging right above me.

 

“Trying to figure out how to get my hands...or rather pedals on these Dates up there.” I called back without looking away.

 

I began to hum. “Hmm, maybe I can whack them with a really long stick and hope that would help?” I muttered to myself while rubbing my chin.

 

I quickly started to look around myself for anything that can help me to get me with this plan, so that I can feast on these dates and wish for some coffee anyway.

 

Victini on his part was still seated inside the dainty little cave as he watched me from afar foraging through bushes and fauns for anything that could help me. Just tiny sticks and fallen off palm leaves, but nothing remotely long enough to reach these dates up above.

 

Curses, if only I knew how to do these green hentai tentacle thingies that some, if not most grass types can do.

 

“Maybe I can...” I wondered to myself as I looked at my rose tipped arms.

 

Are Roselia’s even capable of using vine whip? Well, even if they don’t, it will not stop me from getting those Dates. A man can easily become the worst animal in the world when he doesn’t get any food in him when he is hungry. And I am already feeling like the worst animal right now, probably just because I was still standing in the blazing heat, even though I can easily move my lazy ass a couple of meter forward so that I am standing in the shade.

 

But I of course didn’t. Because my brain is screaming food and nothing else.

 

I eventually frown. ”So near, yet so far away. Just because I don’t know how to climb a tree, especially one as tall and straight as this with no leverage points whatsoever. Even so, I doubt that climbing with these roses for hands isn’t exactly going to make things easier. Most likely a lot harder to be honest.” I thought to myself as I started to scratch my head.

 

“You know what, if nothing else work then there's only one thing left to do.” I announced before positioning myself like a bull. I am still technically using my here head with this, though only in a completely technique of course.

 

I screamed as I charge the bark of the tree head first. Hoping that my Pokemon robustness is going to help me here and preventing my head from collapsing in on itself.

 

The impact was...well...how one expect it to both go and feel when being retarded enough to ram a tree head first. Their was just a sudden spike of pain, before the all so common dizziness kicked in.

 

“Not...one of the best ideas I have...I swear.” I stumbled about as everything is just a miss for me at the moment. I am still alive and able to thing quite...acceptably. Which is of course good, but this is certainly something I won’t try again anytime soon as both the head pain and my lack of balance and body coordination proves it.

 

“Jeez...are you alright there?” I heard Victini ask with concern as I vaguely remember seeing Vic over there trying to get up from his spot before sitting down again.

 

I shook my head afterwards to get the dizziness out of my head before looking back up the bark of the tree and see that nothing has changed.

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! STUPID TREE!” I screamed before marching up to the stupid thing and giving it a mild kick with my dinky little right leg.

 

One of the Date shrubs then suddenly fell down from its host and landed right next to me with an audible thud. I felt surprised by that at first, before quickly smiling to myself and puffing out my chest in a show of pride and glorious accomplishment.

 

“See, you just need to show nature who is boss sometimes.” I stated with a big cheeky grin.

 

Victini on his side looked kinda speechless and confused as I did a random jig to celebrate my 146th victory over nature in my whole life.

 

Yes I count my victories. Stop judging me you invisible peoples out there.

 

“Yes, we have food. Food I tell you. Wait...why the hell am I doing a jig if I can eat instead?” I ask myself before looking back at the enticing looking shrub in front of me. A shrub filled with red delicious goodness.

 

Well not really. Dates aren’t exactly my favorite but I can eat them. Or...so I hope, as I have no idea what a natural Pokemon diet consist off. Though I don’t think it's anything different compared to a human one for most Pokemon’s.

 

I at least think that these dates look eatable. Even with my new Roselian body.

 

I simple shrugged before grabbing the shrub with both of my roses on its stem and dragging it back to the cave where Victini is waiting for me.

 

He looked at the shrub of dates I am dragging behind me and tilted his head a little bit.

 

“Are you sure these are eatable?” He asked, which almost made my drop my load in shock.

 

“You don’t know what Dates are?” I ask, giving him a suspicious look.

 

He shook his head. “Well, in that case then have a taste, and yes, yes they are edible.” I responded before pulling the shrub in front of him.

 

Victini looked at the shrub full of Dates in front of him with great curiosity. He looked hesitant at first, before his tummy told him otherwise. He then decided to throw caution out of the wind and picked a random Date from a family of many. He turned and twisted the fruit in front of his gaze before giving it a tentative sniff with his black mammalian nose.

 

“Smells edible.” He commented before pushing the thing into his mouth and chewing on it. His eyes quickly shot open, before he swiftly spit out a seed but kept the rest if the fruit inside his mouth.

 

He continued to chew for a couple of seconds before swallowing it.

 

He then smacked his lips before giving me a soft smile. “Hey, these are not that bad. I never knew that these red things are actually eatable.” He stated before picking out another Date from the shrub without hesitation this time.

 

I smiled at this. Before attempting to take my own piece of the spoils, before realizing that I have flowers for hands and not actual hands.

 

I looked at my rose tipped arms before frowning. “Fuck...this will certainly be a problem in the future. I just know it.”

 

But thankfully, Vic here was kind enough to offer a hand. Quite literally as he more or less fed me.

 

How degrading but also so very satisfying. I always wanted to get feed like a king. Though this might not be the exact same scenario I was picturing. But it was at least close enough.

 

But one question still remained.

 

What’s next?


	3. I hate sand

Chapter 3: I hate sand

 

“...it's coarse rough and irritating and it gets everywhere. Even here...where sand is practically everywhere you look. No matter how much you squint.” I monologue, more to myself then really towards Victini next to me.

 

“What?” Victini asked beside me as he looked at me strangely.

 

I waved it off. “Oh nothing, just me quoting something and then making it my own in the end. It would take to long to explain it really.” I responded.

 

“...well ok then.” He said, sounding unsure.

 

Anyway, let's just get back to the scene in front of me which was the source of my quotes.

 

A desert. Victini and the soldiers from yesterday where right, and so was I to some extent. This greenery around us is just an oasis, an oasis situation smack down in a sea of yellow sands as far as the eye can see. Like bloody literally. All I can see in front of me are dunes behind dunes with no rock formations at all.

 

I personally have never seen a desert with my own eyes. But still, I am almost half expecting to see a gigantic sandworm to suddenly shoot out of these dunes and shitting out some very valuable spice over it on which I can capitalize on. OR maybe get high too to change my eye color to blue.

Because who needs contact lenses or surgery if you can easily change your eye color by basically consuming worm poop.

 

Frank Herbert was definitely on to something. As it turns out that POOP is the true window into the universe and the secret of life itself. It makes so logical sense when you think about it. That the true essence of knowledge is within the last thing that most sentient being would ever look for.

 

Inside someone shit apparently.

 

Either way, besides thinking about worm stool. Me and Vic here are face with a very serious dilemma. How to cross this very ominous looking desert without dying. Especially when last night experience of sleeping like a hippy in a cave was not exactly how I imagine it to be. Because desert night can be cold...like...really cold. Just another reason why deserts are the cesspit of the bloody devil in how hostile they really are.

But thankfully Vic here was smart enough to use a simple “ember” to make a campfire for the night to shoo off the chills. But it was still a horrible night, because sleeping on a semi cold floor with nothing but palm leaves to act as your beddings.

 

On a further note, this actually makes me wonder.

 

“Say...how the hell did you even managed to cross this wasteland in the first place? Is their maybe a city or settlement nearby that I cannot see from here?” I ask while looking at him.

 

Vic nodded. “Actually yes. It's on the other side of this Oasis, which I now just remember. Sorry, I guess my mind got a bit scrambled thanks to yesterday.” He responded with a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his head.

 

“Oh.” Was all I uttered out.

 

I eventually hummed to myself before looking back at vic here. “Well then, then let's go. You lead the way. You know more about these lands then I do after all.” I suggested.

 

Victini though looked somewhat unsure. Even straight out hesitant if I have to guess. But I can imagine why.

 

“Well...”He began.” Its actually the same place where I was chased away from. I am not exactly sure that me going back there would be a good idea.” He stated.

 

I nodded. “I understand, but maybe you can just lead me to a certain point. From their, I can easily make it on my own and...we'll...see from there what’s next.” I suggested.

 

Victini sighted, but eventually agreeing to my suggestion with a simple nod. “Well ok, I can certainly at least do that, for saving me and all that.” He responded.

 

“Well then lead the way then.” I stated.

 

With that, we were on our way. Retracing our steps more or less before coming back past the dainty little cave in which we camped out in. With...very questionable results.

 

I quickly stopped ourselves when we passed by the pond as well. “Can you wait a minute? Let me just go have a drink first before we continue on. I am quite parched actually.” I announced, to which Vic nodded.

 

I quickly run over to the edge of the pond before bending down and indulging myself with some fresh and clean water.

 

I gave off a big happy sigh once I was done. Feeling quite better about myself after that well needed drink. But like...literally. I don’t know how but this big gulp of water seems to be exactly what I needed. Again quite literally. My body suddenly felt so much more...comfortable...in a lack for a better word which is quite strange once I really thought about it.

 

“Huh...well this is...something.” I muttered to myself as I looked down at my roses and own personal reflection too.

 

For some reason, the heat of the sun is not longer such a big problem. Maybe even a bit soothing. Which again is quite strange when just a couple of moments ago, all I had to complain about was just how damn hot and uncomfortable the sun really was out here.

 

I hummed to myself before shrugging. “Well, better this then the later I guess.” I commented before making my way back to Vic who was patiently waiting for me.

 

We both then continued on, moving past this little slice of Desert paradise and back through the undergrowth of this Oasis. It is kinda strange to not come across any animals sounds or calls out here, or tiny insects crawling about. Which would normally be the norm for a place like this back in my world, but here, well it's the Pokemon world. The Pokemon’s are both the denizens and its animals of this world at the same time. Which would certainly make this world feel a bit empty in my opinion without any native wildlife. That is just...well wildlife.

 

But this really shouldn’t be a top thought for me here. Especially in an arid region like this one where life itself is most likely scares anyway. Most pokemon’s need to water too. From my understanding at least.

 

“So...” Victini eventually began which remove me of my thoughts. “...where exactly are you from? If you don’t mind me asking?” Victini suddenly asked as he continued to guide me.

 

I blew a raspberry at that. “Well...away...from very far away to be honest. REALLY far away.” I quickly responded, trying to be quick and simple with my answer.

 

“Well yeah obviously but...how far are we talking?” He again asked obviously not feeling satisfied at my very vague answer.

 

“Well...”I began with a short pause. “From another world far away if you want me to be more specific.” I again casually answered.

 

This caused Vic to stop as he looked at me wide eyes. “Wait what?”

 

I nodded. “Well yes. I know it sounds crazy...which I am normally know for from where I am from. But its the truth, if you intend to believe it or not.” I solidify, even though I have nothing really solid to prove here besides my own lose words. Which are sometimes just filled with random crazy talk anyway, like that random comment I made about Star wars.

 

See, true madness stems from the fact, that you are perfectly aware at everything you do and say, and even think. Not to mention your character as well. True insanity comes from being “truly” self aware. To a point where you then start questioning your own sanity when you realize that you, and everyone around you are just doing the exact same things over and over again on daily basis. With not much variety at all. Like...always doing the same things over and over again.

 

But what am I thinking here? Especially when Victini in front of me was waving a hand in front of me to get my attention.

 

I blinked. “Eh yes, may I help you?”

 

Vic on his part just gave me a strange but also slightly concerning look.

 

“You were completely still for at least a couple a minute or two there. Just staring off into space and looking...well...like a statue. Are you ok?” He asked.

 

I nodded. “Definitely, it's just something I am prone in doing sometimes.”

 

“You mean staring off into space like a statue?”

 

I shook my head. “No, I meant being busy with my own thoughts and pretending that an invisible audience is reading them.” I responded, again as casual as can be.

 

Vic tilted his head at me. “You are strange. Maybe even crazy but...” He shrugged.” What do I know. Everybody here could be crazy out here for all I know. Maybe I am the odd one in the eyes of others?” Vic stated with a sigh.

 

This caused me to perk up. “Wait...why do you believe that?” I asked, feeling genuinely curious about it.

 

Well...” he stated with a sigh.” I honestly don’t know. I just assume really. I am not from here after all so I really have no idea what is the norm here and what isn’t.” He responded before once again leading the way.

 

“The settlement is this way.” He announced which forced me to follow him.

 

“From where exactly?” I pressed on, feeling the need to dig deeper then trying to be sensitive here about his obvious reluctance towards this subject.

 

Because curiosity kills the cat. Which is why I have come across a lot of dead cats back at home, which either have been mauled to death by dogs and flattened by car tires. At least I am a flower pokemon and not a cat one, otherwise I might actually be in trouble here with my over excessive desire to drill into everyone’s head just a little bit deeper in order to see what makes them tick.

 

Because I don’t think that this old saying really applies to a walking talking flower as here. As far as I know at least.

 

I am keeping an eye on you universe. One day, I will have the upper hand on you and I will laugh when the day comes.

 

I WILL LAUGH YOU HEAR ME? LAUGH LIKE A MAD MAN.

 

With that little rant out of the way, I quickly coughed into my right rose before switching my attention back at the fiery pokemon in front of me. I again find it rather strange that he is walking on the ground instead of...well flying. And one of the most important details I remember about Vic here is that he can fly or levitate, because he is part Psychic as far as I recall.

 

A typing which would normally fit me quite well but hey, beggars can’t be choosers. At least being part poison is also nice, and fits me quite well as well given my character.

 

But besides that, I decided to ask because...well why not.

“Say...why aren’t you flying or levitating? I mean those buts wings of yours aren’t there for show you know?” I pointed out, which caused vic to once again stop before looking back at me.

 

“What?” He simply responded before looking down at his aforementioned rear flippers.

 

“You think I can fly with these?” He asked, which in turn just made me press my lips in rather naive but also confusing response.

 

I was about to say something again when a sudden glint within the corner of my eye didn’t caught my attention first.

 

Like a cat being teased by a laser pointer. I felt quite enticed to turn my attention towards this glint to see what the heck it is. I pushed myself through bushes and trees before finally coming face to face with a scene which caused me to turn my head back to Victini behind me while pointing a rose at the source of my woes.

 

“A settlement huh? Is this your idea of a settlement or are cities in this world just as large as human cities back in my world. Cause this doesn’t look like a settlement to me to be honest.” I stated, which caused vic there to blink.

 

“Wait what.” He responded before quickly catching up with me.

 

I pointed at the “settlement” in front of me as Victini joined me. Gazing down at the “settlement” below us. A “settlement which is situation right next to a large river, which banks are quite green and bordered by fertile fields open pastures. Kinda reminds me either the Nile river or the two Mesopotamian rivers at...well Mesopotamia.

 

But it is not the river which is the main point of interest but the city situated next to it.

 

“This looks more like a city to me then a simple settlement as you describe it.” I pointed out, trying to make a big deal out of it even though it really isn’t.

 

Vic just looked down at the distant city below us and simple scratched his head. “Really, from what I was told, these places are called settlements. The name “city” is new to me.” Vic commented.

 

“Well it IS called a city. Settlements are a lot smaller then this and don’t have a big Ziggurat like structures situated right at it center of them. Only cities have those monuments because cities are the only places big enough with a necessary number of worker to even build such temples of such size. Not to mention the resources too.” I educated, while trying to look at act like a professor because in the eyes of these natives in such a civilization stage, I might actually be one.

 

Either way, Victini simple looked at me questionably before simply nodding.

 

I on the other hand was still feeling somewhat bewildered by the fact that this Victini next to me almost seems completely clueless and totally naive towards the world around us. I would normally be inclined to capitalize on his naivety and make him do things I would normally not do because I am far to lazy to do them myself. Like painting my fence for me Tom Sawyer style. But I obviously will not do that. One, because I don’t have a fence for him to paint for me, and two, because I don’t have any paint as well.

 

But thirdly, I felt a lot more interested with Victini’s background here then really anything else. Like the one question I asked him which has still gone unanswered. Like where the heck HE is fro as he constantly keep reminding me that he isn’t from here.

 

Is he maybe like me then? Some random asshole who got zapped from his home by unknown means and then suddenly woke up missing a few fingers, or in my case, two whole hands?

 

Though before I can ask him about his true origins though. Vic suddenly decided to point a finger at the city down below before saying.

 

“As you can see, the settlement...or city is just down there. I think you can get to it on your own from here. As I said before. I don’t think going back there now is not very smart for me. I will just get chased off again or maybe even captured this time. And I don’t want to find out what they will do if they do.” He explained with a bit of fear.

 

Fear which is kinda justified.

 

I looked down at the distant city of on the plains and even looking past that to the far off mountains of into the distance.

This side is certainly a lot more greener than the one I saw at the other end of the Oasis. Though not by much as the fertile plains and hills where are only situated close to the river itself. Beyond that I can already see the land slowly drying back up. Replacing palms and faunas for rocky lands and barren hills.

 

I hummed to myself. As all of this suddenly felt very intriguing indeed. I mean its obviously not everyday where one gets the chance to explore a brand new world filled with fictional creatures which are not that fictional anymore. Plus being the little history buff that I am. I am also curious to see what their culture might be like. From what I can see from up here. Their cities, or at least this city kinda looks like a Sumerian city in terms of its looks and overall design.

 

Sandstone colored buildings and walls, and of course the very obvious looking Ziggurat at the center of this city too.

 

What type of gods do these Pokemon’s worship is also a very interesting question. Do they maybe worship the Legendary Pokemon’s like Groudon or Dialga? OR maybe something more human like where they just make a bunch of Deities up on the spot because science isn’t a thing yet.

 

Either, their is only one way to find out.

 

“Well...thanks. Thanks for escorting me this far. I think I can easily take it from here. I mean how hard can it really be?” I challenged, while giving the sky a very daring stare for saying that out loud.

 

I am watching you universe, I am watching you.

 

Either way, Victini nodded before giving me a smile. “Yeah, but also thank you for helping and saving me. Something which I sadly cannot say to a lot of pokemon’s out here. It's...actually kinda sad to split up like that to be honest. I personally have no idea where to go next after this to be honest.” Victini stated while giving me a sad smile.

 

I genuinely felt sorry for him after that. But at the same time there is nothing I can really do or think off to fix this problems, besides...well staying with him. But if I did, then we both would be on the same boat in terms on what to do and where to bloody go.

 

Plus I really want to go down there too and explore this city for myself, like the dumb little tourist that I am.

 

I quickly hatched an idea though. “Wait...how about this.” I began before fully facing him. “How about I just go down there by myself and check the place out. Then I will coming back up here and see what the two of us can do next. We can momentarily take shelter at the same cave where we stayed in last night while we figure something out. How about that?” I suggested, which in turn made Victini think.

 

He then nodded. “Yeah...I guess that can work though...why though?” He asked while tilting his head at me. “Why offer this to a complete stranger? We only know one another for like...well a day really.” He questioned with a great sense curiosity.

 

I just shrugged. “Eeh...cause we are kinda in the same boat here. Lost, outcasts and completely clueless of the world around us. We outcast have to stick together after all. Plus it is also a lot safer and smarter to stick together as well. Not to mention fun too and far less mad inducing on someone’s psyche. Trust me...I know what I am talking about here.” I responded.

 

Vic after a few moment eventually agreed, before again giving me a happy smile. Like a real one this time. I guess coming across Pokemon’s you can’t really trust is not to common out here too. Which makes sense, as I only trust him to simple act as a backup plan in case my first venture into this Mesopotamian style city goes south or whatever. But of course he doesn’t need to know that.

 

Instead I offered him a big old grin myself in order to mask my true intentions and thoughts.

 

“So...I guess I might see you later then?” Vic asked as me with a hint of excitement.

 

Now I just feel bad. I might actually have to return later today or tomorrow in order to not crush his hopes and dreams to much.

 

I nodded. “Yeah sure.” I stated before finally taking my leave. The issue with that is though, that I have no idea how to get down from this cliff to reach the valley below.

 

Vic as helpful as ever quickly pointed out a path to my right which leading directly into the valley itself. Going down along the cliff face before touching down.

 

I gave Vic another goodbye before making my way down this path and off this plateau this Oasis is situated on.

 

Not sure what is going to await me in this Sumerian style city off into the distance but it is an exciting prospect nonetheless. If only the sun isn’t such a bitch right now to somewhat ruin my sense of a good mood.

 

Well a semi bitch at least. That previous drink of mine certainly did wonders for my plant based body. I feel a lot better and maybe even stranger right now because of of that.

 

Strange but...well...let's focus on that on another time as I still have a bit of desert to crossing to do before properly reaching the city itself.

 

I hate sand, especially sand that is somehow starting to build up inside my leaf shaped apron thanks to a bit of wind.

 

Maybe George Lucas was on to something.


	4. I am Innocent...I think

Chapter 4: I am innocent I...think.

 

“Ugh...finally, I am almost there. Oh thank heavens above.” I moaned as the city itself finally came into view as I stand on top a sand dune which lays between me, and the aforementioned city in front of me with its fertile river bank fields.

 

From up here, I can already spot a dozen or so Pokemon’s off into the distance. Mending their fields and many more out on the open roads which are leading out from the city and going to god knows where.

 

But none of that really interested me as much as does the city itself.

 

It is my destination, my sanctuary, my end to this sandy bullshit that is the freaking desert. A place where water exists and where food is also abundant. Even though I obviously don’t have anything to get some food with. But maybe soon? But hey, at least water is free, or so I hope. Otherwise my last and arguably best option would be the river itself.

 

Though the issue is that it is so far away from here. And I need water now when looking at the pale colors my pedals. I need another drink, that much is true. Or even better, a nice relaxing cup of coffee if these Pocket monsters over here even know to make that.

 

“Civilization here I come.” I shouted before running, sliding, tripping and then just rolling myself down the sandy slopes in that particular order. If my apron wasn’t already filled with sand before then it certainly is now. Along with my roses and whatever else where sand can get in. Like my mouth and even my ears for example. Even though I don’t really have any ears to speak of. Or at least to my knowledge. But apparently I do, all thanks to sand.

 

So hurrah, thank you for showing me the truth sand. For showing me that I have physical ears after all.

 

“Sun of a...not the best entrance I have ever made.” I coughed after spitting the sand out.

 

I quickly got up after that. Dusting myself off from all the sand sticking to my pedals and apron before doing the same with my now “existing” ears by banging my head.

 

I probably also need a bath now too to now that I think about it. No problem. That is what the river next to the city if for. If I can get their that is without my own thoughts constantly keeping me occupied and prolonging the inevitable. Laziness is a drug, and a very powerful one.

 

Either way, I quickly force myself back into reality before moving on. Which in turn eventually replaced the sandy grounds with more brown and fertile dirt as I slowly passed by the first palm trees and open fields, and eventually a well pathed road too.

 

“I wonder where the next best well is?” I wondered to myself as I walk down the aforementioned path. Noting just how many Pokemon’s are actually out here as well. Either on the road or working the fields on both sides. All of them either being ground, rock or fire type Pokemon’s which I guess makes sense.

 

I doubt that either an ice Pokemon or water type Pokemon are going to feel very comfortable in the middle of a desert. Which is why some of them eve gave me some very curious look as I passed by them. But I ignored them, as I am far more obligated in finding myself a good source of water then worrying about some rude stares.

 

“Oh look a well, finally.” I exclaimed after I spotted a well pretty close to the road where a Sandslash is drawing water from with the help of a robe and a wooden bucket.

 

I quickly approached it, which in turn got the attention of the aforementioned ground pokemon as it looked at me with very clear eyelashes above its eyes.

 

I guess its a she then, especially when SHE began to speak as I approached her.

 

“Oh...well hello stranger.” She greeted with a soft and girlish tone.

 

I Immediately tried to make myself look as thirsty as possible when she turned to me, even going so far as to promptly collapsing onto the ground to make my act a lot more believable. This thankfully worked as she quickly dropping her bucket before running towards me.

 

“By the heaven’s are you ok? You look a bit pale there too.” She asked with great sense of concern behind her voice.

 

I coughed to get even more my sympathy points out of her. “Please...miss. I need water. I have been wandering about the desert for days and I really need some water. Please...allow me to have some water from your well.” I pleaded with a very rough and coarse sounding voice which is actually not an act this time.

 

Because dirt and dust got actually lodge into my mouth when I did my fake faint.

 

Not exactly planned, but hey at helps.

 

The sandslash lady on top of me nodded. “Well yes of course. Just...just give me a moment and you can have a drink stranger.” She responded before going back to the well and drawing some more water for me.

 

I gave myself a mental fist bump for some A grade performance while keeping myself looking as weak as much as I can.

 

She quickly returned before helping me onto my back and supporting me with one of her claws to sit me upright.

 

“Here.” she state before offering me her bucket full of fresh water.

 

I took it...greedily even as I went so far as to grabbing the bucket with my bare...flowers and chugging it all down as if there is no tomorrow.

 

That could be possible though. If the apocalypse suddenly decides to happen in the pokemon world. But whatever, once I was done I immediately chucked the bucked away with a long but satisfying sigh.

 

“Ah, much, MUCH better. You have my thanks milady. Your heart truly radiates kindness if you are so quick to help fellow pokemon in its time of need. You are truly something.” I rehearsed, trying to sound all poetic and shit just because I can.

 

The sandslash lady just smiled. “Well thank you stranger, you are most welcome. Helping others is what I do actually. I work out here on the fields to help my uncle with both the seeding and eventual harvesting of the crops at the end of the season. It's hard work, but at least it feeds us, along with a whole bunch of other. The Deserts beyond the great rivers are truly harsh after all. Even for those native to it.” She responded, despite the fact that I have never asked for her life story, but still received it anyway because...well...lol. And maybe an excuse to procrastinate as well.

 

For now I am all good, so spending some time to speak with her could certainly be helpful. I might even learn something important. Like what to do and not to do before inevitably making a complete fool out of me like how I always do. Basically describing every vacation destination I went too.

 

With my trip to Japan being the worse one so far as I almost body slammed a guy within a Mickey Mouse costume back in Disneyland Tokyo. All thanks to my childhood trauma which I will mention or think about ever again.

 

It all revolves around my first ever visit to a Disneyland theme park back in Paris, and my first ever encounter with one of those Mickey Mouse impostors.

 

Never again...never again.

 

Either way, besides that, I quickly decided blink myself back into reality before my current companion over here can get too worried at my sudden lack of motion.

 

I just gave her a big old grin before getting up and dusting myself off with my now bright and vibrant looking flowers.

 

“Thank you miss, but I really have to go now. I see if I can find anything or anyone back in the city who can help me. I do not wish to intrude on both on your work and responsibilities any further by asking for some food and shelter as well. I bit your farewell then, and thank you for the water.” I announced before turning myself around and walking away as if nothing has happened.

 

No drama, no allegedly me dying of thirst, and me reciting some from of poem to her about me thanking her or whatever.

 

I just casually walked away, acting all to cool for school because I rule while she was most likely staring after me in utter confusion. Just the way I like it to be honest. Cause confusing peoples is my specialty after all. They should invent a new Pokemon Type that is named “Confusing type” where I will be the Patron Pokemon for it. Like how charizard if one for fire basically.

 

But all of that immediately came crashing down when I eventually realize the errors of my premature departure. I was planning to ask her about these lands and its peoples to prevent a second Disneyland Tokyo from ever happening again.

 

But I didn’t...so...

 

...consarn it all.

 

.............................................................................................................................................

 

“Ooh. OOOH. Ahh. Wooooooh.” I chanted as my eyes wandering about the city around.

 

Basically acting like the dumb, stupid tourist that I am, while also getting uncomfortably close at certain Pokemon’s around who where openly announcing or physically expressed their discomforts towards me.

 

But hey, one just gotta go ahead and count just how many scales a real life charmander has to add that to my mentally imagined PokeDex for information. For science purposes of course.

 

“Oh...I think I am about to enter a Market or a Plaza of some sort.” I commented as the bustling and hustling up ahead is distinctively getting stronger the closer I approached it. Even so, the area around me is already bustling with activity as well with all these different Pokemon’s walking about. Either standing around and talking in front of homes and shops, or casually passing by me with a pre-given purpose.

 

Again, I just have to note just how many different Pokemon’s actually exist here. All of them being the types which you would naturally expect to find in the middle of a desert, in both typing and overall looks.

 

Like that Axew and that Donphan talking there in front of a shop, and many, many more.

 

“Excuse me.” Someone suddenly stated behind me which forced me out of my very “normal” train of thoughts.

 

I quickly turned my head to its source and was kinda surprised to see the Sandslash girl from before standing behind me, while holding a massive basket in front of her which is obscuring her face. That is certainly one thick boy she is carrying there.

 

I would normally be incline to make a sex joke out of it, but alas, I decided not to. Instead I simple allowed her to pass me uninterrupted as she eventually disappeared deep into the crowd without really giving me a look or a nod. I mean how can see if she has other problems to worry about.

 

“Hey you!” Someone again shouted at me from behind, which in turn just made me frown in annoyance.

 

I just barely got here and am I already being molested by these locals.

 

I mean I am not exactly the tallest or the widest Pokemon out here. Anyone can just easily pass by me, even if I am standing in the middle of the street. Especially when the street itself is fairly wide enough for a handful of Rhydon’s to literally stand side to side to one another with still enough wiggle room for anyone my size to easily pass by them.

 

And speaking of Rhydon’s. Guess who is actually standing behind me once I pulled up enough willpower to actually turn myself around a second time in order to gaze upon the next offender of the day.

 

Imagine the surprised I was feeling when I somehow recognize that this Ryhdon is in fact the same Rhydon I have butt shafted back in the Oasis not to long ago. Easily recognizing him through his armor and his big fuck off spear.

 

Which is probably a different spear then the one he received to his rear thanks to yours truly.

 

But whatever, besides that he looks fairly pissed to see me. Which doesn’t take a lot of imagination to think why he would be. But interestingly enough, his fire badger partner is not with him this time. I guess that the poor fella is still feeling the aftermath of the damage I have inflicted to him.

 

But still, I still felt the incentive to ask about his were about before the inevitable chase will happen.

 

“Say...where is your partner? Wasn’t he there with you during yesterday's encounter.” I pointed out, basically rubbing a bit of salt into an already open wound which made my inner troll grin like...well... a troll really.

 

Even though doing so might be very detrimental to my well being right now. But hey, you only live once is what common peoples say.

 

Either way, the Rhydon soldier in front of me snorted as he glared even more daggers at me then he did just a couple of seconds ago. If such a thing is even possible.

But enough of that, especially when the Rhydon in front of me suddenly decided to charge me without warning while I was busy with my own thoughts again.

 

Time to run and scream like a lunatic. Which is exactly what I did when I realized that he was almost on top of me. This really scared the bejeezuz out of me as my flight response kicked in. Especially when the guy actually managed to crash into a stack of pots. Who’s owner is most likely not going to be very pleased with once he or she sees this or gets back.

 

But whatever, I have far more important things to worry about as I am getting chased by a literal dinosaur with a big fuck of spear in between its hands or claws.

 

“AHHHHH GET OUT OF THE WAY. I AM BEING CHASED BY A CHEAP KNOCK OF T-REX FROM JURASSIC PARK!” I screamed while dodging and weaving my way past a lot of shocked or surprised looking Pokemon’s of all types and sizes. Running straight to the market plaza because...where else should I run too.

 

“YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME YOU PIECE OF WALKING CABBAGE!” The rhino dude screamed, which is most likely a racial slur.

 

But whatever, running and dodging pedestrians and randomly placed stalls is a lot harder to do when you have stubby little legs as like I do. Plus it also doesn’t help that I have absolutely no idea where the fuck I should go.

 

I am already starting to feel quite fatigued for just...maybe running for a good few minutes or so around the Bazaar. Either this place is really big or I might be just running around in a zigzag pattern to cover more ground.

 

Either way, it doesn’t matter as I just need to keep myself away from this Pokemon behind me. I am already huffing and puffing through my mouth when I noted that the dude behind is just getting started. Something which I probably shouldn’t have done as we soon will see.

 

“Fuck...he is gaining on me what am I going to....”Was all I managed to say before crashing right into something or someone which halted my run right then and there.

 

“Oof.”

“Ha...I have you now.” The Rhino behind me proudly stated as I was busy rubbing my head from that sudden impact. Which turned out to be a thick wooden pole which once belongs to a large market stall. I say was because my head kinda broke it. But all of that was quickly made irrelevant when I suddenly found myself getting grabbed and hoisted up into the air until I was face to face with my number one nemesis.

 

The Rhydon glared at me with nothing but a desire to squash me, which in turn forced me to give him an awkward but also sheepish smile in return in hopes that this might ease his emotions just a little.

 

He snorted. “I would love nothing more then to just rip you apart right here and now. But doing so inside the city would give me a one way ticket to a prison cell myself, for killing someone without a proper trial. So consider yourself lucky there you piece of walking cabbage.” He muttered muttered with greeted teeth.

 

I mentally gave off a sigh of relief, even though I know that I am still neck deep in trouble. He is probably just going to throw me in jail or something. Which I hope he would do when he started to carry me off. With some Pokemon’s we passed giving us giving some very curious looks. While some even gaze at us in anger as they stood in front their destroyed market stalls.

 

Police brutality at its finest. I can just hope that he won’t drag me off into a dark alley or something so that he can deal with me quietly. Because his grip around my torso is mighty strong. Which meant that their is barely any wiggle room left for me to wiggle with.

 

Plus his armpit also stink. Which just made my trip through death row even worse.

 

Either way, after a couple more minutes of aimless walking, me and my captor here eventually passed through a large wooden gate where a fairly large courtyard was waiting for us on the other side. With the walls which are being watched by and patrolled by more of these guard like looking Pokemon’s which mainly consisting of more Rhydon’s and Typhlosion’s. But also a handful Graveler’s and Golem’s to mix it up a bit. Two Rock type Pokemon’s from the same evolution chain if I am not mistaken.

 

“Greetings there, Juut, who is that fella in between your arm?” The second Rhydon suddenly greeted as we stopped in front a large wooden door on the western side of this barracks or whatever.

 

“Another prisoner, one who I hope is going to root in their for the rest of his day without ever seeing the sun ever again.” My captor answered, with a bit of venom dripping from his voice.

 

The Rhydon in front of just gave me a curious look to that. To which I smiled while giving him a friendly wave as well.

 

He simply blinked before stepping away after unlocking the large wooden door behind him. “Well go ahead then, dumb him into a hole and tell me everything he is accused off.” He stated, to which my captor simply nodded.

 

He then carried me forward. Past the large door frame and into the belly of the beast so to speak. As the Rhydon and I are moving down a set of long but narrow looking stairs which where illuminated by a handful of torches to our right.

 

Once we reached the bottom though, it became very clear that this is in fact a prison. Or to be more accurate, a dungeon when looking at its rough design and gloomy nature.

 

The room itself looked fairly barren. Except for the lonely looking table at the center and the Pokemon sitting in front of it. Who turned out to be a Marowak interestingly enough. Dressed in armor just like the rest, but with his looking a bit more fancier compared to the rest.

 

The Marowak looked up as we entered the room. Which by the way, has two branching hallways on each side, which are most likely leading to the aforementioned prison cells my captor talked about earlier.

 

Either way, my attention is quickly drawn to the Marowak in front of me as he stood up.

 

“And who is this? Another prisoner?” He asked with a stern voice.

 

My captor nodded. “Yes, charged with vandalism, being related with a thief and having...assaulted a pair of city guards.” He announced while giving a short pause at the last few words.

 

The Marowak just gave me a strange look, to which I responded similarly as I did with the prison guard up on the surface.

 

He then frowned before looking back at the Rhydon holding me. “He looks more like a fool to me. But very well you can throw him into any old cell while I decide what to do with him later on.” He ordered, which made me frown.

 

“A fool...who is he calling a fool that fool. I show him how foolish I can really be, given some time.” I thought to myself as I was carried off to the right corridor of this prison which is even gloomier then the large reception hall we just left.

 

Thick Iron door lined the hallway on both sides, which where either empty or occupied by a handful of unlucky bastards who did something to deserve their position down here. Along with a Pokemon who had more or less blades sticking out from his torso.

 

Who or what that Pokemon is, is beyond me at the moment. Though it doesn’t matter anyway as we eventually stopped in front of a random cell door which my captor quickly opened.

 

“Enjoy your new home. I personally don’t know how long you will rot here but I hope its going to be a very, very long time. So you better make yourself comfortable you piece of cabbage.” He stated before literally dumping me into the cell before closing and locking the door behind him.

 

I gave the asshole a heated glare as he walked off.

 

“BITCH!” I screamed after him.

 

“Great, what now?” I asked myself out loud as I got up before dusting myself from all the dirt and soot.

As predicted, the cell is just a bland looking square room with barely anything in it. With the only source of light coming from the torches outside my cell which are partially blocked by the thick iron door in front of me. Overall a pretty dark and dirty looking cell. Barely big enough to fit that asshole from before or anything similar to his size. Their isn’t even a wooden bank or bench for me to sit on. Just an empty room with one lonely looking bucket close to the door which I certainly should not touch.

Who knows what that bucket is used for and most importantly who used it last. I am not even sure if I able to piss or defecate at all in my current form. I have yet to check if I still have the same exact private parts as I had as a human.

 

This would normally be a prime time to maybe check it out if this place isn’t so damn filthy. I don’t feel like accidentally catching Pokemon herpes or whatever.

 

I eventually sighed when it is clear that such random thoughts wont get me anywhere. So instead I started to mentally exercise an idea as to how I am going to escape this place.

 

I certainly don’t feel like spending an eternity inside a dank and dinky little cell when there's a whole new world out there to explore and exploit.

 

Time to put my 21st century mind to good use and figure out how to get free without paying a fee. Easier said than done when their is partially nothing around me that can help besides that shit bucket over there. And I am only touching that if I absolutely have to.

 

Coming out blank for the time being, I simply decided to give the iron door a big might kick in hopes that this would do something. It obviously didn’t, besides bruising my stub of a foot.

 

“FUCK!” I hissed as I did the one legged bunny hop dance around the cell.

 

Again, not one of the best Ideas I ever had but hey, one day, those quick and rather silly ideas of mine will work some day. It is just a matter of time, and when it does I will be there to witness it before laughing out loud like a deranged lunatic at my ultimate victory.

 

“You hear me. You will not stop me. NEVER!” I declared out loud after those thoughts passed me.

 

“Wha-what?” Someone suddenly moaned behind me which caused me to freeze.

 

“HALT!” I announced before turning myself around spotting a random rock just sitting beside me before trying to pick it up. With much difficulties. Sticks are kinda doable, but stones with these flowers are not as I desperately thimble about with these semi useless flowers of mine.

 

“Wait...just...give me a moment before we fight. Fucking damn it...these roses are useless.” I stated in frustration before finally giving up.

 

“I know mad Kung Fu, I am warning you. So don’t even try take my portion of prison food because I will fight you like a demon.” I threaten while doing my best swan stance in my current form.

 

Their was a moment of silence after that, before a small figure in the same size as me suddenly emerged from beyond the shadows of the distant most corner of this cell.

 

My expression quickly changed from feisty to dumbfounded when I realized who this person actually is.

 

“Wait...Audacity is that you?” Victini asked in shock.

 

I nodded. “The one and freaking only.” I responded before quickly pointing at him. “But wait...how the heck did you end up here? I thought that you went back to the small cave after we parted ways this morning? So what happened?” I asked feeling genuinely curious about this.

 

Victini sighed as he lowered his head. “Well...”He began in a somewhat somber tone.” Right after you left, I actually had the misfortune of running into the two same Pokemon’s from yesterday as I was making my way back to the small cave. I tried to run, but the Rhydon this time was a lot faster and managed to catch me before I could even get far. The rest...it's pretty much self explanatory at that point really. I got then dragged back into the city and thrown into this cell. Simple as that.” He explained which before suddenly perking up.

 

“But wait...how did YOU got caught? You didn’t do anything bad did you?” Victini asked to which I quickly shook my head. “Well that is odd.” He added while rubbing his chin.

 

“Actually...”I began which got his attention. “I managed to run into the same Ryhdon that caught you earlier today. What a small world we live in, like really.” I clarified causing Vic’s eyes to widen.

 

“Wow really? Well jeeze what are the chances?” He commented before sighing again. “Well either way, we are both stuck in here for now. So...I am sorry.” He stated with a sad tone while hanging his head low.

 

I felt confused by this. “Wait...sorry for what?” I asked.

 

“Well...sorry for dragging you into this. They would have just placed me in jail if I didn’t accidentally run into you. All because I just had to steal some food, simple because I was hungry to think of anything else at the time.” He ranted. Sounding quite upset with himself.

 

This is certainly something new for a former human like me. Seeing someone blaming themselves instead of others.

I have to say, that this type of a selflessness, is really touching my otherwise my otherwise head banging heart. Because it is constantly banging its head in frustration against my rib cage in how complacent I am most of the time.

 

But either way, time to do the most common response you would read in any work of story telling when being faced with such a situation.

 

Suck it up and agree to his self blame? Well that would have been my first thought of action if I wanted to be both a dick and somewhat original with my response. But instead I quickly decided to just be a lemming by following everybody’s mos obvious choice here.

Be good and shit.

 

“Nah, it's not your fault. I was just in the wrong place in the wrong time. Plus there's nothing for you to feel sorry for acting on your instincts. Hunger can drive anyone unethical things, in order to preserve themselves and maybe even those close to them. We should really blame the system for not distributing food evenly to the masses and those with a heartened hearths to not help those in need. I learned all of that during religious classes back during my elementary days in case you are wondering.” I explained before going a bit nostalgic for the good old days.

 

The days where I could just fuck about all day with no responsibilities whatsoever.

 

“Well...maybe but still...I probably should have done something about it sooner before resorting to thievery. Like...working for it or something. Instead, I just felt far to intimidated by these large numbers of different Pokemon’s to even ask any of them for some help. In the end this was still my fault. A path of my own choosing to which I paid the price, as you can tell.” He somewhat philosophically stated before once again hanging his head.

 

I shrugged. “Well I got nothing then.” mumbled before focusing back at the task at hand.

 

Trying to figure out a way how to get the hell out of here. My eyes immediately drew back at the lone bucket next to the door, before looking back at Vic.

 

I hummed. “Hmm...say, is that Bucket over their filled with shit or something?” I asked.

 

Vic in turn just gave me a very strange look. “How the heck should I know?” He asked before his eyes went wide. “Wait...do you maybe want me to...”

 

“Yes.” I responded with a nod. “I think I have an idea on how to get out of here.” I stated with a big old grin.

 

Vic on his part was not amused.


	5. Mission...somewhat possible

 

“Food!” The prison warden shouted into the prison hall which caused everyone to wake up. Including me of course, because how am I supposed to be able to narrate this shit mentally if I didn’t? Silly invisible peoples, but either way I was awake, and so was my drowsy morning personality.

 

I am not a morning person, let's just get that straight out of the way. Even less so when someone or something wakes me up prematurely. This personal hate of getting up the morning stems all the way back to my school days when I was forced to wake up every morning at a ridiculous hour. A curse which pretty much followed me all the way up to my college days which was just brilliant. I am actually still quite surprised by the fact that I managed to get through college as well even though I wasn’t...or rather still am, by far one of the least desirable students a school can ask for. With my general lack of interest to most shits their teach their and my hyperactive mind always going to where it really shouldn’t go.

 

Just like right now, monologuing about my past towards an unseen audience which only exists within my head. Or at least that is what my personal psychiatrist used to say, but I know better, way better.

 

Either way, with my daily need for some fourth wall fuckery out of the way. I decided to take this situation a lot more seriously as the constant chanting of a dude outside my cell was really drilling through my brain.

 

This level of early morning commotions almost reminds me of my jackass neighbor back home. Where he sometimes likes to listen to some loud late 90’s music when most peoples around him are still drooling on top pillows. But I am just getting ahead of myself, especially when today is the day where Vic and I will finally bust escape after many, many years of careful planning and hard work...is what I would have said if it was true. But in reality this is just day two of my confinement which is already enough.

 

Cause last night dinner was not a dinner at all. But more of a test to not just kill yourself when realizing that THIS is going to be YOUR food for the remainder of your time here.

 

Which could easily be years which I am not having obviously. So today is the day where we bust some nuts and crack some hats. Just for the sake of doing a rhyme here.

 

“Here is your portion.” The prison warden outside stated as a try full of “FOOD” is pushed through a tiny gap underneath the prison door. The mere sigh of the sludge is already making me wanna kill myself.

 

But I didn’t because suicide jokes are not funny.

 

“What, morning already?” Victini moaned next to me as I stood up.

 

I immediately began to dusk myself off from this horrible prison floor before making my way to the to the cell door and the tray of “Food” in front of it.

 

I almost gagged when looking at the green sludge in front of me before quickly changing my gaze to vic behind me who was still in the process of picking himself up and rubbing his eyes. As heretical as this may sound, last night...was actually a tad bit more comfortable then it was in the cave.

 

Probably because of the fact that the cells are fairly isolated from the cold and uncomfortable nights of the desert world outside, which kept the interior of these cells at a nice and even temperature.

 

But that is really the only good thing I can say about this prison as everything else is pretty much a nightmare. Even for prison standards. Heck even the mold growing along the wall may be better tasting then this sludge.

 

But anyway, time to do some crime and stop waste time. The fact that the prison warden is down here right now is exactly what we need in order for my plan to properly work.

 

Plus it will also give this son of a bitch a taste of his own medicine. What I mean by that will be revealed very soon once Vic behind me is done yawning and rubbing his eyes in a rather adorable fashion.

 

Some pokemon’s are just so huggable in both design and in their natural behavior. Which is probably why this shit got so popular in the first place. For furries to make fan art out of them.

 

Either way back on topic.

 

“Hey vic, are you ready for the big day?” I asked while he is busy stretching himself and smacking his lips too.

 

He immediately avoided eye contact once I said that. “Yea-yeah...I guess.” He responded somewhat embarrassingly which I guess was justified.

 

I mean it would be rather awkward for me too if someone was staring at me last night constantly while trying to defecate into a wooden bucket.

 

But hey, I couldn’t help it as this was just a once in a lifetime opportunity to watch a Pokemon poop for the first time. This was all for the “records” and nothing else.

 

Either way, I obviously ignored his discomfort as I grabbed the bucket from its resting place at the corner and quickly placed it right in front of the door. Once that was done I swiftly turned my attention back to vic and give him the thumbs up.

 

He just sighed before joining me next to the bucket and unleashing his “ember” on top of it. The digestive gasses still swirling inside immediately spark to life before the entire interior of the bucket was ablaze.

 

Now I have to be quick, as the dry and porous wood that the bucket is made off won't last for long before it completely burns away.

 

In fact the poop part was highly unnecessary to be honest as I just wanted to have an excuse to see how a Pokemon takes a shit. Again, for the records and the science. But whatever, time to do my part.

 

“HEEEEEEELP FIRE, FIRE. THERE IS A FIRE IN HERE, HEEEEEEEELP!” I screamed from the top of my lungs while banging against the cell door like a complete...yes I am mad, at this point it should be fairly clear.

 

The smoke though was already starting to build up significantly. Filling up the very ceiling of our cell and seeping through the gaps and upper bars of the door.

 

“Are you sure this is a very good idea?” I heard Victini ask out in worry as the smoke was getting thicker and thicker. Even to the point where all I could smell is smoke. And I don’t even have a nose. Just imagine how crazy that is?

 

“What the...what the heck is going on?” I heard the prison warden say as I heard him stomping his way back before stopping.

 

“What the...by the heavens it's true. THERE IS A FIRE DOWN HERE!” He shouted as I promptly moved away from the door and positioned myself accordingly to enact phase two of my great plan.

 

The cell door quickly swung open. Revealing the aforementioned prison warden on the other side who turned out to be a Krookodile. Basically a Crocodile with very little imagination placed in its name.

Either where, the big tall red crocodile eventually spotted the burning bucket, which in turn, was my chance to enact the second part of my plan.

 

“Have a taste of your own medicine.” I declared before throwing the try of sludge directly into his face which forced him back.

 

“AAAAAH MY EYES!” He boom as he stumble backwards.

 

“And your scales too.” I added before throwing the already burning bucket after him as well which caused a few pedals on my...well I guess “hands” to burn up slightly.

 

The prison warden howled in pain when the sludge covering both his face and upper torso turned out to be somewhat flammable as well at it caught fire, which is certainly a nice surprise.

 

I ignored the pain in my flowers as I turned my attention back at the shell shocked Vic behind me. “Now is out chance. Lets bail.” I ordered.

 

Victini shook his head and nodding, before the two of us sprinted past the flailing crocodile as he desperately tried to put the fire out.

 

The entire prison hall at this point turned into a sea of commotions as we sprinted past the first few prison cells. Many of them trying to look out the upper gaps of the cell door to see what all this noise was about. Some of them even demanding that we let them too which we obviously didn’t.

 

Most of them most likely are here for some very good and just reason, unlike us who are here for...well I guess it is also for a good reason but then again, at the same time it's all about self-preservation and nothing else.

 

Both me and vic continued to run down this surprisingly long corridor until one prisoner in particular called us out before we even had the chance to run past them. We both would have just kept going if he didn’t made his presence so very clear to us unlike with the other prisoners.

 

“Hey, you two wait.” The prisoner spoke up as we almost run past him. Causing me in particular to stop as I quickly recognize him as that one Pokemon that clearly stuck out from me compared to the rest when I was first brought in here.

 

I turned my attention towards him as he stood there in front of his cell bars. Once again noting as to how strange he looks. He is mostly red, with two crescent shaped blades protruding from his torso, with a third sitting proudly on top of his head. Furthermore, this pokemon also has two blades sticking out of his lower arms and looked...mostly metallic, especially on his arms and feet. Overall which Pokemon looks which looked fairly strange for a Pokemon in how...PG13 it looks. With all that sharp pointy stuff all over his body.

 

“Yes, what do you want?” I stated after deciding to give him the attention he seeks, despite the hurry.

 

“You two need to get me out of here too. I can help you two escape the city if you do so.” The “sharply” designed pokemon offered.

 

I gave him untrustworthy look. “Oh. Is that so? And why exactly are we supposed to let YOU out instead of all the others who were demanding us to let them go too?” I asked while trying to be quick with this while stealing a swift gaze at the Crocodile pokemon at the other end of the hallway who was still preoccupied with his own problems.

 

He noted my sense of urgency before replying. “It’s because I ASK you two to let me out, not demanded it like all the others. I know that you have no reason to trust me but...still...I promise you two that I know of an easy way to get out of this city without running into more guards. Plus, I am not exactly sure how adept you two are in the art of combat, but you two could most likely need my help with the Marowak waiting for us at the reception room. He is not a slouch, I can promise you that.” He responded.

 

I gave Vic behind me a questionable look, which he simply returned.

 

I then eventually shrugged. “Ah what the hell...life's a gamble anyway.” I stated before looking back at krookodile who was at the verge of putting out the flames.

 

But most of his face and upper body are still covered in that sludge of his which gave me an idea.

 

“Vic...” I announced while looking at him. “Can you use Ember on that krookodile to buy us more time?” I asked to which Victini nodded, a bit hesitant of course.

 

“I think...I can do that.” Vic responded as he sprinted off towards the quickly recovering krookodile.

 

“He is an expert in this.” I stated towards mister blades for a torso next to me as we I watched Victini do his thing.

 

“EMBER!” He announced before a single ball of fire flew out of his mouth towards poor krookodile over there.

 

The effects where immanent. “AAAAH NOT AGAIN!” He screamed, engaging part two of his amazing fire thrashing performance .

 

“Quick vic go grab his keys if he has any.” I shouted.

 

“O-ok” I Vic called back as he tried to look for the aforementioned keys on the krookodile’s flailing body.

 

“There.” Vic announced before quickly grabbing it from the krookodile’s belt. He then immediately run back towards us with the prison keys happily clinking along between his fingers as the prison wardens continued to screams in the background.

 

“WHAT IS ALL OF THAT COMMOTION IN THERE!” I heard someone else shout from the other end of the corridor which was basically the quo for us to hurry the fuck up.

 

“Quick, unlock the cell.” The mystery Pokemon states as Vic began playing around with the lock.

 

“I am trying... wait there” Vic stated as he finally unlocked the cell door.

 

The door then quickly opened with the mystery Pokemon stepping out.

 

“Ok, now follow me. I know of a sewer system close bye that can help us escape.” He ordered as he took the lead.

 

Both me and Vic here of course obliged as we swiftly followed. Running down the corridor as a group of three instead of one. Once again ignoring the commotion the other prisoners are making as we passed by them.

 

That is, until we came face to face with the aforementioned marowak himself who was blocking our exist. We where a bit to slow.

 

“What is this...a prison break?” The marowak stated as he stood there facing us.

 

“Yes.” Our glorious knight covered in sharp pointy blades stated as he took a battle pose. “And this time I am escaping, along with these two over here.” He declared.

 

“Humph, I like to see you try.” marowak stated as he did the same. His signature bone clutched in between his hands as he looked ready for a fight.

 

Both me and vic here just stood there behind our knight, feeling quite unsure about this situation and what to do. Neither me and probably also vic cannot fight. But I at least can pull out a distraction or two to give mystery soldier here the win of the day.

 

“YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS PLACE ALIVE. YOU HEAR ME!” The marowak shouted before being the first to charge.

 

Our hero on the other hand stood his ground, and parried the upcoming swing from the bone head Pokemon with his own arm.

 

At that point a big back and forth was happening in front of us. With either side either going to the offense of defense. The large noise of grunts and bone hitting steel was very loud, loud enough for anyone to eventually notice the struggle down here.

 

That would then obviously mean that more hostiles Pokemon from above would be coming down here to investigate. A source of attention we obviously don’t need, if we ever want to get out here in one piece.

 

I needed to somehow make this skirmish short and quick. Their is obviously nothing around me to even remotely help along with the fight in front of us. But there's one thing I can do that might also do the trick.

 

By simply being me, while also channel my inner madness and insanity.

 

I decided to jump right in front of them right after the two have broken off to have a bit of a breather.

“HEY.” I shouted to get everyone’s attention. Which it did. “Look at me.” I added before literally going nuts.

 

“akasjs akjsaikjs gfkijgierg ekjje pglbgmbb fkreui gkgb gjgtfh.” I babbled on while doing the most craziest dance ever.

 

“What the...” The marowak stated as he noticed me going insane. He seems quite shocked and baffled by my sudden descendant into insanity which is exactly what I was hoping for.

 

Our knight in shining armor took note of his distraction also and immediately capitalized on that.

 

He charged forward. Ready to do the final blow and hitting the poor distracted pokemon straight on his head which send him flying against a wall with break neck speed.

 

Me and vic even had to cringe when we heard a loud crack when his head impacted the wall first. Though thankfully for him he seemed to be still alive when I saw him still breathing on the floor. Though I am not sure if that can be considered to be a good thing of a bad thing for him. He is surely going to wake up with the mother of all headaches if he does wake up.

 

“Ok, now we can go.” Or front line fighter stated after taking a bit of a breather before leading the way once more.

 

We of course followed as Vic quickly picked up the pace to catch up with us.

 

“What the heck was that? You just went...all crazy there for a moment.” He asked while giving me a bit of a concerned look.

 

I nodded. “Yeah, it's pretty normal for me really so don’t worry about it. I did it on purpose to distract the marowak. Which obviously worked” I responded.

 

“And for that I thank you.” Our hero stated before finally coming to a stop in front of a suspicious looking manhole at the other end of the room.

 

“Here it is.” He stated while we all three looked at he Iron lid below us.

 

I frowned. “Really, why the hell do they even have this down here? I mean they are just asking for someone to make use of it. The same way we are about to.” I commented.

 

“Well...”our knight in pointy armor began. “It's here to dump down all of the dirty and...well crap produced by the prisoners. Because no one really wants to carry a bucket full of “stuff” up the prison stairs and dump it outside?” He responded, which in turn just made me cross my arms.

 

“Then why are we even using THIS as our escape route then?” I asked, already feeling quite disgusted by the thought alone.

 

“Well, do you rather want to be back inside your cell or have a much easier path to freedom?” He asked while giving me an all knowing look.

 

I rolled my eyes. “Yeah, yeah I get it.” I responded.

 

He simply nodded before inserting one of his arm blades into the gaps of the lid and slowly prying it open.

 

The stench was surrounding me almost immediately once the lid was free from its resting place. Forcing me to cover my non existing nose which my companion here mimicked.

 

“Ugh....that is just nasty, and you are sure that this is the quickest and safest way.” Victini asked next to me as he continued to hold his black tiny nose.

 

Our third companion nodded. “Yes it is, now either follow me or don’t. I am sorry to say that I won't wait for either of you if you decide not to come. Even though it was thanks to you two that I am even free to begin with.” He stated before jumping down.

 

There was a wet thud. “Are you two coming?” He shouted from beyond the shadow of this shit hole.

 

“Well, shall we?” Vic ask while looking at me.

 

I sighed. “What choice do we have really?” I responded before getting back up.

 

“Last one is a piece of shit.” I stated before jumping down and almost immediately landing onto something I don’t want to know about.

 

“Hey, wait for me.” Vic called after us as he jumped too and landing right next to me.

 

Our hero nodded. “Good, but we better close up the lid to not make it too obvious.” He stated before doing so. Once that was done he again took it upon himself to lead the way through this shit and piss infested sewers which are just as dark as a cows un-clenched butt hole.

 

I am actually surprised that this place even has a sewer. But I am feeling far too disgusted to really care.

 

I can’t wait to get out of here and bath myself in the river.


	6. Out of the shit hole and into corn

“FINALLY!” I exclaimed as I crawled myself out from the sewers.

 

The lid leading to this glorious, glorious freedom was heavy, but you would be surprised to how strong a person can be when his or her very life is on the line. The life of my non existent nose to be exact and my remaining ounces of sanity too. Not to mention me glorious looking flowers and leaf shaped apron as well. I really need to jump into that nearby river when I have the chance. Maybe even indulging myself with another well deserve drink to beat off my never clenching thirst.

 

This is by far the worst place to be for a Pokemon of my type to be in. Or maybe even the best. I don’t know. The desert sun is both a blessing and a curse right now. Hurrah for photosynthesis and boo for its unrelenting heat and brightness.

 

But let's not dwell on those thoughts so much. Especially when I am far too busy at the moment. Busy in dragging myself out of a literal asshole so to speak. Who would have thought that Pokemon’s can be so NASTY inside?

Another major blow to the whole “kid friendly status” that the franchise is constancy being praised for. Kid friendly my ass, especially when you turn off the filters with a simple google search.

 

“Well, personally have no idea what you are complaining about. This is at least a lot better compared to the places I had to crawl through.” Our “oh so glorious hero” commented as he is the second one to crawl himself out of the manhole, followed by vic who looked ready to almost hurl.

 

Not surprising since he has the most sensitive nose of the three of us. Or so I think when looking at his black snoot.

But whatever, with our glorious walking blade cushion here being momentarily busy in helping the fire boy over here out of the toilet bowl. I decided to make use of this current moment of peace to look around. To my slight surprise, we seem to have come out on right in between one of these aforementioned fields which are surrounding the city. A fairly flat looking plane filled with fields, channels, granaries and most likely farm houses if I had to guess.

 

I may not have commented on this previously, but the fields they have here are mostly wheat fields, with a sprinkle of domesticated date tree and fig trees mixed in between. I even spotted a small patch of melons nearby but those are probably not as common.

 

Either way, quite the agricultural setup these Pokemon have here. I would normally be inclined to explore these fields some more. But we obviously have a city to escape from.

 

I don’t think staying in these fields is going to be beneficial in the long run. Or maybe it is? Who knows, we could be dealing with a gang of fairly incompetent guards here which are quite common with these cartoon worlds.

 

Though I shouldn’t really count on it, that this world is functioning at the same (sometimes) level of silliness as the actual show does.

 

Pokemon’s here have no problem to shank you after all, while producing some really nasty stuff that even we humans can learn a thing or two.

 

“Ugh...I hope we never have to travel through a sewer ever again. I just hope that my nose didn’t accidentally died down there. All I can still smell...is...pokemon feces...yuk.” Vic gagged as he made his way over to me along with mister no name over here.

 

Which needed to be changed as soon as possible. For simplicity sake really.

 

“Say...”I quickly stated to get his attention. “What is you name anyway, along with your species name?” I ask, getting straight to the point.

 

He was just as quickly to answer.

 

“Fair enough. I guess I can tell you two what I am, especially since my kind aren’t exactly a common sight in these lands.” He stated before pointing at himself. “My name is Ackademus and my Pokemon species name are known as Bisharp’s. I hail from a land far to the east, on a set of islands in the very eastern fringes of this continent. Why I am here and how is something I am going to keep private for now, as I obviously don’t know either of you well enough to trust such information too.” He introduced himself.

 

I hummed. “Well if that is the case then why even mention that in the first place?” I asked, giving him a curious look.

 

“No idea.” He casually stated with a shrug. “Either way it doesn’t matter, we better keep moving if we don’t want to find ourselves back in prison cell or worse, on a chopping block.” He added before looking around himself.

 

“A chopping block? Ooh fancy.” I commented as I kinda did the same as well. Only to be met with the same scenery I have commented on previously.

 

I guess it is a good thing that our exit point didn’t lead us somewhere out on the open road. Because that would certainly complicate things in terms of staying fairly incognito.

 

Though the drawback for that is that we also have basically no idea where the fuck we are. All we can see is wheat wherever you look, with the aforementioned fig trees and two or three stray melons here and there.

 

Heck, I can’t even make out the tops of those Ziggurat’s anymore. Either we are quite far out, or its just my limited height.

 

I am positive that it is the latter rather than the former, as these wheat’s look huge from my perspective. Victini is around the same size as me with Ackademus here being almost twice as high as me.

 

“Well, this actually just made me realize something.” Ackademus suddenly stated as he picked a random direction through the field and pushed his way through it.

 

With me and vic obviously following as we have nothing else to do really.

 

“Oh and what is that?” I asked.

 

“We obviously need some level of provisions if we ever want to get through the desert. We won't survive long out there without it.” He responded.

 

“Hmm, true.” I hummed while gently stroking my chin with my very soft flower petals of mine.

 

Even the act of simply stroking your own chin has become somewhat redundant. Now that I don’t have any fingers.

 

Actually this made me think as we continued to push our way through this fairly dense wheat field.

 

“Say, how the heck did you managed to get through the desert all by yourself if you are not from around here? Did you maybe like hitched a ride or something?” I asked while turning my gaze over to vic who is walking right beside me.

 

He nodded. “Actually yeah I did.” He responded quickly. “I was actually lucky enough to be allowed to join a bypassing trade caravan from where I am from. One of the traders there was even kind enough to provide me with both food and water for the duration of the trip I was with them. He kinda looked like a smaller version of that big fiery Pokemon guy who was hunting me down along with his Rhydon partner. What are these fire types called again?” Victini answered before looking off to the side with a questionable look.

 

“A Typhlosion.” Our fellow guide answered in front of us before I could do it.

 

“And the smaller version you previously mentioned is most likely a Quilava. The pre-evolution state before a Typhlosion.” Ackademus quickly added.

 

“Oh, I see.” Victini responded with a satisfying nod.

 

This made me think yet again. How can a Pokemon, a mythic pokemon no less, not know what some of these Pokemon are? Especially as Common as a fire badger. At least around here.

 

Though before I could even exercise these thoughts any further, me, vic, and mister Acka here eventually broke through the field of wheat and quickly found ourselves back out in the open.

 

The site presented in front of us gave me a serious case of Deja vu the moment I saw it.

 

A female looking Sandslash trying to get some water from a stone build well. In fact, I know exactly who that is once I had a few more seconds to collect my short term memories.

 

“Hey, it's that same Sandslash lady I met when I first arrived here.” I commented out loud. Because I can.

 

Besides that, I immediately decided to approach her, much to the curiosity of the other two behind me.

 

I quickly started to tap her on her shoulder once I am close enough to do so. Much to the shock and the audible surprise of the ground type in front of me.

 

She swiftly turned herself around, before giving off a sigh of relief when it was just me. For whatever reason.

 

I simply gave her a friendly wave while smiling at her. “Greeting there. Remember me, the one you so heroically saved from dehydration the other day?” I greeted with a big fat grin.

 

She sighted. “Well...yes, yes of course. I think...” She responded with a hint of confusion behind her voice.

 

I continued to smile. “Great, because I was wondering if you could help a poor little flower once again in this harsh and unforgiving landscape that is...well...the desert.” I stated, getting straight to the point with very little bullshit this time.

 

She just tilted her head at me in confusion while I simply continued to grin like a madman. Or madflower in my case.

 

“Well...” She tried to say while scratching her spike covered scalp.

 

“Swarm out. These prisoners can’t have possibly gone that far. Question everyone you come across if you have to.” Someone far off suddenly shouted, causing both me and my two companions behind me to freeze for just a second, before Ackademus behind me quickly sprung into action. His eyes were filled with a sense of urgency as he approached me.

 

“We have to move NOW. Or at the very least hide before these guards can see us.” Ackademus stated. His tone perfectly matching his looks.

 

“Wait...if you three need a place to hide from the Guards, then I can easily provide that. My uncles granary isn’t that far from here, along with the farm house.” She quickly offered.

 

Ackademus of course seemed skeptic. “Wait...why would you even bother to offer your help to a bunch of strangers so suddenly? Once which are even hunted by the locals authorities no less?” He asked, making quite a good point.

 

She again sighted. “Well...simply because I want to help, plus...” she paused.” just looking at the three of you I can tell that nether of you are really bad Pokemon’s. Plus...” She paused again.” I am also quite aware as to how corrupt and bias the city guards are here. Thanks to illustrious nobles influencing them. I actually lost my aunt to slavery because of them last year for a crime she hasn’t committed...I...”She tried to continue as she started to choke up. Much to the silence of both me and my two companions behind me.

 

She quickly shook her head though. “Anyway, this way. Before any of those nearby guards see us. Come quickly.” She hastily suggested before ushering us to follow her

 

We of course did. Following this sandslash lady deeper into the fields and practically back into cover.

 

Wheat fields once again where surrounding us from almost all sides as we followed her through a small dirt path cutting through them. Ackademus behind me keping himself vigilant at all times as we moved along this dirt path. Keeping his eyes both on our new ally and the walls of wheat around us.

 

I on the other hand...or rather rose felt quite chilly, as Vic was keeping himself close to me because...I am both strong and handsome...and most likely good smelling too despite the shit still clinging on me.

 

I am actually quite surprised that sandhead here hasn’t comment on that yet. Maybe it isn’t really worth commenting on. I mean, she did just suffered through a flashback where her aunt was legibly sold off as a slave by these chuckle fucks of guards.

 

I say she has far more important problems to think about then commenting on literal shit.

 

Either way I decided to stay quiet as we casually followed this Sandslash lady to her estate and NOT get sold off or ambush by these city guards because of her.

At least I am small and quick.

 

“There is it.” She suddenly stated which removed me from my thoughts. What immediately greeted me afterwards was a fairly open space with a two mud brick buildings facing towards the river in front of me. One being obviously larger than the other.

 

“That is the granary over there.” She added while pointing a claw at the bigger building.

 

Ackademus nodded. “I see, well it does look like every other granary or storage building I have come across so far here. Just really basic and simple looking.” He commented, .

 

This caught my attention. “Oh? Then how do yours look like?” I asked with genuine curiosity.

 

“They are made of white cut stone. Mined from the nearby white coastal cliffs where I am from.” He casually answered.

 

“And where is that?” Vic chimed in all of the sudden.

 

“As I said, far to the east.” He again casually answered.

 

“I hope my uncles isn’t here right now. Because he is quite suspicious to new and unknown faces. He should still be in the market to buy some new farming tools though, if I remember it correctly.” The sandslash lady stated as we found ourselves face to face with the fairly sizable double doors of the spike heads granary.

 

She undid a few chains which looked like bronze chains before pushing the large wooden doors open and revealing the interior of this mud brick building. What we saw was...pretty predictable.

 

A granary full of grain and a wooden catwalks going along its walls.

 

“This place should be fairly save for the three of you to pitch in while the guards are still searching for you. Though I would suggest for the three of you to first wash yourself before you enter, because...well...”She stated, while finally commenting on the fact that we smelled.

 

Vic was the first to react to that. “Yeah...we probably should...now that you mention is. Ugh.” He commented with a gag.

 

She nodded. “Well, the great river is just close by. But for obvious reasons, I will just go and get a large wooden tub which is usually used to move some of the grain from this granary back to the market. Just give me a minute to get it. I will be right back.” She offered before quickly running off. Leaving me, Acka and Vic alone at the entrance of her family's granary.

 

“Well she seems nice.” Vic commented while picking at some of the dirt still clinging on to his fur....or feathers I don’t know.

 

“She does...but keep your guard up. We still don’t know her and what her true motives might be.” Acka added while crossing his arms. A bit harsh, but I guess it makes sense from his point of view.

 

I on the other hand just took this moment of momentary peace and quiet to look around a bit more. The granary floor itself was quite spacious, and that is all. Their really isn’t much else to seriously comment about the architecture of this granary besides that. Because that’s it. A large rectangular building for storing heaps and piles of grain and floor. With the aforementioned floor being stored inside large sacks or wooden containers lining up the walls quite close to me. There were also a few large crates occupying a few wooden platforms above us. But I can only guess what these might contain.

 

Well...I can always climb up there and find out for myself. These stairs and catwalks are there for a reason. OR I can try and be more civil with my level of curiosity by asking the owner of this place first.

I am a guessed and I should really behave like one...sometimes.

 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Vic voice suddenly asked which forced me out of my train of thought.

 

“Oh nothing just scouting this place our for any possible escape routes if a dear honest to god BETRAYAL, is a thing after all.” I responded without looking at him.

 

“Betrayal? I thought that you met her before. Or...maybe not?” he asked as he suddenly emerged into my field of vision to...well...look at me of course.

 

I hummed. “Well I did but...you can never be to careful now can you?” I stated before quickly grabbing him. “Spies and potential enemies are everywhere vic, everywheeeere. Hidden camera’s, hackers, paparazzi’s. Heck...maybe even your own gosh darn neighbor. I swear the government is out to get you these days and I also swear that I don’t wear any tin foil hats because of that, cause...well...I almost use all of it wrap up my large stash of imported cheese inside my fridge to make them radiation proof in case of a nuclear war. Because that scene I saw in the latest Indiana Jones movie about him surviving a nuclear blast inside a fridge is total bullshit. I know how to science, trust me.” I rambled, slashed whispered.

 

Their was a moment of silence.

 

“...what?” Vic’s eventually responded. Sounding and looking fairly confused.

 

I blinked before snapping my non existing fingers. “Ah, yes of course. How can I forget that I am not longer on earth. Which means...” I quickly smiled. “No more tin foil hats for me...wait did I say that out loud?” I wondered, confusing Vic even more.

 

“Alright, here is the tub...and its...darn heavy...ugh.” A very familiar sounding voice suddenly stated, or rather grunted. I quickly pushed Vic off of me and turn myself around to face this heavy sounding tub.

 

Shoving him “gently” course. Don’t want to be a massive dick to him...well, at least now.

 

Sandslash lady grunted as she dropped the dining table sized tub to the ground. With just Acka casually watching. What a gentleman.

 

“Well...all that is missing now...is some water...Let me just get some from the river nearby. Won’t take too long.” She tried to leave but Acka quickly halted her.

 

“Wait, let me help you this time.” Acka offered.

 

Sandy shook her head. “Thanks but...it's a lot saver for you to just wait here. I can do this myself.” She stated, to which Acka shook his head.

 

“Do not fret about my safety. I can easily take on a handful of guards all by myself if they do get spotted. Plus...”He paused.” I hate the idea of freeloading, let me at least help you with this. So please, allow me.” He again offered with a gentle tone.

 

She sighted. “Alright, If you think so.” She agreed.

 

Acka nodded. “Alright, you two stay here while I help miss...uhh...” He paused before looking at the ground type next to him.

 

“Nanah.”She introduced herself.

 

Acka again nodded. “Ah, well nice to make your acquaintance then Nanah. I am Ackademus and these two are...”He again paused while looking at me and my partner over here.

 

I smell a very cliche introduction scene coming up. Which had to come sooner or later either way.

Besides that, I started with myself. Because why wouldn’t I? “You can simply call me Audacity, thanks to my bold and Audacious nature of exploring the unorthodox and the downright crazy. While this orange and...even deeper shade of orange fella next to me is called Victini, or also Vic for short if his name is too much of a mouthful for you.” I introduced ourselves, which in turn caused Vic to look at me with a raised eyebrow.

 

“My name is a mouth full? Since when. Also Vic?” He questioned while humming. “I think I like it, I think it's something what some Pokemon’s called a nickname isn’t it? Like how that one kind Quilava guy was called Tinker by some?” Vic added with a small smile.

 

I just nodded. “Yes, something like that.” I confirmed.

 

Nanah smiled. “Well it is very nice to meet you all. It's rare to get strangers true name out here, let alone from three.” She commented before switching her attention back to metal man over here. “Ok let's just get the water shall we?” She suggested to which Acka nodded.

 

“You two stay here then. This won't take too long and then we can finally get this grime off of us and get some rest. I certainly need it.” He announced before following miss Nanah. Leaving me and Vic to our own devices.

 

“Say, want to go and find out what might be inside those big crates over there? This question has been itching me ever since I saw them.” I suggested, feeling an urge to be a bit mischievous for no real reason.

 

You certainly don’t need a reason to try and be a bit of a troublemaker. Well at least not on my point of view.


End file.
